Felicidade Falsa
by Nessah Wine
Summary: OBS: Conteudo Yaoi/Shounen-ai Sinopse: Brian é um jovem de 17 anos,estudante do colegial que pensa ser uma pessoa comum e de felicidade completa. Depois de sair de casa percebe que sua felicidade era uma completa ilusão.
1. Chapter 1

Felicidade Falsa

O que você faria se desse conta que sua vida é uma mentira? Que tudo aquilo em que você acreditava,amava e fazia total sentido se tornou simplesmente nada? Foi doloroso, mas aos poucos me dei conta que tudo aquilo que acreditava que era felicidade era pura falsidade.

**Track – Tudo pode mudar**

Era dia 02 de aos berros do meu pai.

- Ei seu vagabundo, acorde logo!

- Já estou acordado!

O alcoólatra do meu pai estava como de costume me acordando aos gritos, a vizinhança toda podia ouvir. Minha mãe morreu no parto, logo que nasci e talvez por isso ele me culpe tanto e me maltrate assim. Tomei banho, me arrumei e peguei o carro pra ir a Escola. Estava chegando o fim das minhas aulas, o fim do melhores dias da minha vida. Conheci inúmeras pessoas maravilhosas a cada ano minha vida foi marcada cada vez mais por alegrias inexplicáveis e aquilo simplesmente estava para acabar em dias, afinal, são poucas as amizades que vão ficar. Apesar disso eu estava feliz, naquela manhã de frio intenso cheguei à escola disposto a curtir cada segundo com meus amigos. Logo que entrei, procurei o meu armário, dei de cara com um bilhete da Mika,minha namorada. Estava escrito "te amo". A Mika,era mais que uma namoradinha qualquer,era minha amiga e a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. Peguei os livros e fui caminhando pelo corredor quando encontrei o Matt.

- E ai cara! Tudo bem? Você tava meio mal ontem né? Fiquei preocupado, seu resfriado passou?

Matt,meu melhor amigo, era incrível como ele estava sempre sorrindo. Eu confiava nele como em ninguém, era mais que um irmão pra mim.

- Passar não passou né! Mas eu to bem melhor já cara, obrigada pela preocupação.

Em seguida, fomos conversando até a sala, a primeira aula é matemática, a matéria que eu mais detestava com o pior professor possível!

- E ai Brian!

Me assustei! Era o Steve falando comigo?

- Olá Steve...

Steve era o cara mais estranho da classe, ele mal falava com as pessoas. Era frio e só dava atenção a alguém quando queria. Ele não falava comigo há anos.

- Na saída preciso falar com você...

- Sobre o que?

- Na saída eu falo.

Fiquei curioso, o Steve não era mais o tipo de pessoa que levaria um papo comigo. Com certeza era algo realmente importante.

- Amoor! - Era a Mika

- Mikaa

Nos beijamos na sala, céus como eu a amava, as vezes sentia que eu a amava mais do que devia. Cada beijo parecia selar mais nosso amor. Logo em seguida o professor de matemática entrou. Só o olhar macabro dele era suficiente, me despedi da Mika que correu para ir para a sala dela e me sentei.

- Bom dia. Abram o livro na pagina 203.

- Brian.

Ouvi alguém cochichando meu nome.

- Briaan!

Olhei e percebi que era o Matt.

- O que...?

- O professor deve ter uma tara por você cara! – Ele riu baixo

- Que?Como assim?!

- Não é de hoje que percebo que ele se invoca com tudo o que você faz, e desde da hora que ele entrou não tirou os olhos de você. Alias desde que ele dá aula pra nossa classe ele te encara.

Logo que olhei percebi que ele estava me encarando profundamente.

- Ele me odeia, isso sim Matt!

- Claro que nãoo! Ele faz tudo para chamar sua atenção.

- Independente disso, eu detesto ele! Só o jeito como ele fala lembra exatamente meu pai!

- Mas Brian ele fica...

- BRIAN!

- Sim professor.

- Já que esta com tanta vontade de falar leia o texto do livro.

- De novo? Toda aula me faz ler e...

- Leia.

- "Gráficos Estati...

- Em pé!

- Porque?

- Vamoos

Nesse momento me senti totalmente constrangido, me levantei e fiz algo que eu nunca havia feito. Encarei ele, olhei profundamente em seus olhos. Céus,ele era tão bonito e atraente,será que era casado?Olhos puxados,estilo a Mika. Quando percebi eu estava pensando de forma um tanto estranha. Não foi apenas aquele dia que eu me peguei com pensamentos um tanto gays.

Li todo aquele texto, e logo já era o fim de duas chatas aulas com aquele professor sinistro. Ao final da aula eu estava saindo da sala quando o professor segurou em meu braço.

- Porque estava me encarando?

- Hã?

- Me olhou de outra forma hoje...Porque?

- Impressão sua eu não...

- Eu não gosto que me olhe assim.

- Como assim?Porque?

- Porque eu gosto dos seus olhos...

Após ouvir aquilo fiquei hipnotizado na porta enquanto ele se aproximou do meu rosto e de repente deu as costas.

Me dirigi a outra sala em choque, tentando entender o que ele quis dizer com "eu gosto dos seus olhos". Será que ele era viado? Acho que Matt tinha razão. Depois de não conseguir para de pensar no professor, nem vi as aulas passarem e logo já era a hora da saí o Steve,mas não lhe encontrei. Então fui até meu carro e quando eu estava pra arrancar o Steve apareceu na janela.

- Desculpe, eu fui ao banheiro e esqueci de te avisar.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei grossamente

- Será que pode me dar uma carona?

- Ah...Era isso? – riso irônico

- Não, é que a historia é muito longa para te...

- Entra.

Estranhei muito, não parecia nada o Steve que conheço.

- Sua namorada estava te procurando. – Disse Steve

Logo tocou meu celular.

- Alo? Ah...ok amor, também te amo.

- Era ela?

- Sim, ela disse que tinha um compromisso e que teve que ir embora às pressas.

- Brian...

- Sim

- Me desculpe.

- Steve? Não combina com você dizer tal coisa, o que você ta querendo hein?

- Minha mãe morreu há alguns dias, não sei como seguir minha vida Brian...Ela era tudo...agora só restou eu e meu irmão mais velho, afinal você sabe que meu pai nos abandonou.

Steve estava chorando, era impressionante. Não parecia ele, fui tão grosso e rude, e tudo o que ele queria era desabafar...

- Você cresceu sem mãe...Como vou conseguir ser assim também?

- Steve, tire forças de suas ambições. Não fique chorando ou pensando no que aconteceu. A morte é fatalidade, algo que ninguém pode reparar. Seu futuro é o que mais te importa, entendeu?

Olhei fundo aos olhos dele, eram verdes, bem claros e dentre tantas lagrimas estavam azuis e brilhando intensamente. Só vi tristeza em seu olhar. Eu já sabia da morte da mãe de Steve .Ele era meu vizinho,crescemos juntos. Sempre fomos amigos, até o dia em que fiquei com a Mika,há 5 anos atrás,depois disso ele se tornou frio e sempre maltratava todas as pessoas, ele sentiu ódio por gostar da Mika e perdê-la pra mim.

- Sim...

- Quer ir lá em casa? Peguei uns filmes legais ontem!

Eu queria animá-lo. Eu nunca senti culpa por ter ficado com a Mika,eu tinha 12 anos quando tudo começou,era uma criança boba. Mas senti culpa por ter sido tão desconfiado, queria vê-lo sorrir.

- Ok.

Ao chegarmos percebi que meu pai não estava em casa, o que era ótimo já que ele vive me enchendo por qualquer coisa.

- Quer um suco, água, refrigerante?

- Água esta bem.

Levei Steve até meu quarto e coloquei o filme de comedia, pra quem sabe ele melhorasse de astral.

- Nossa Brian...

- O que?

- Como seu quarto está diferente...Naquela época tinha tantos brinquedos aqui, e ali havia um monte de cd's, agora tem muito mais ainda. – Ele disse sorrindo

Como Steve tinha um sorriso bonito, era único, ele nunca mais havia sorrido daquela forma, foi histórico!

- É, eu sou apaixonado por musica né, sempre fui. Senta aqui Steve, o filme já ta começando!

Steve não só sorriu, como riu muito durante o filme. Me senti imensamente feliz, como se tivesse ajudado ele de alguma forma. Conversamos mais do que assistimos.

- Nossa, que filme doido, ri litros, amei Brian!Só você mesmo...

- Super doido né, tem outro aqui, mas é terror.

- Me amarro em terror cara, demorou!

O filme era horripilante, eu estava vidrado!

- Nossaaaa,Steve, você viu aquilo?

Olhei e percebi que Steve estava dormindo no meu ombro. Toquei seu rosto ele parecia um anjo dormindo. Me senti estranho ao fazer tal coisa, logo voltei a minha atenção ao filme.

Ao final do filme Steve acordou.

- Nossa cara, desculpa! Cochilei aqui, eu estava muito cansado não durmo a noites.

- Relaxa, não é a primeira vez que você dorme na minha cama. – Eu disse rindo.

- Que duplo sentido hein?Nunca esqueci todas aquelas noites que passei com você na sua cama! - Ele riu alto

- Dormindo né? - Sorri

- Lógico, tava pensando o que seu safado?

Ele sorria de forma tão hipnotizante...Steve sempre foi tão bem humorado quando criança fazia brincadeiras engraçadas que sempre me arrancavam gargalhadas.

- Obrigada Brian...Agora vou embora, já ocupei muito do seu tempo!

- Que isso, relaxa ai!

- Não, tenho que ir, outro dia será que posso...Vir de novo?

- Não!

- Hã?

- Er, claro que pode né! Quando você quiser. - Eu sorri.

- Que susto, obrigado mesmo Brian!

Levei Steve até a porta e logo vi o meu pai chegando

- Quem é esse?

- É o Steve pai, não lembra?

Típico dele me ignorou totalmente e entrou em casa

- Não fez porcaria de comida nenhuma Brian? Ficou fazendo o que a tarde toda?

- Não deu pai ,eu tava lá em cima com o Steve e...

- Não me interessa onde você estava, eu odeio chegar do trabalho e não encontrar almoço pronto! Olha Brian...

Nesse momento senti que a coisa ia ficar feia, ele franziu a testa e fez cara de pensativo.

- Desculpa pai, eu faço algo ago...

- BRIAN!

Ele gritou. Eu detestava isso, que ele gritasse comigo. Preferia que ele me batesse do que gritasse.

- Não precisa gritar!

- Vou te dizer a real Brian! Você esta com 17 anos, e tudo o que sabe fazer é ir a escola vagabundear e namorar, ou melhor, transar né. Ano que...

- Lógico que não! Sou eu quem administra a casa: lavo, passo, cozinho e faço tudo e namoro sério há cinco anos ok. Nossa...sempre faço tudo pra te...

- ME DEIXA FALAR SEU INUTIL! Ano que vem você faz 18 anos e termina a escola, o que você vai fazer da vida? Não ta esperando que eu baque sua faculdade né? Debaixo do meu teto vagabundo eu não tolero! Durante o tempo em que você não podia trabalhar mas recebia a pensão do banco pela morte da Chris até vai,mas agora chega de ficar lendo livrinhos e ouvindo musicas e vá botar comida na mesa!

- Como é que é? Você dizendo que se eu não arrumar um emprego vai...

- VOU TE BOTAR PRA FORA!

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Esta casa não é só sua...

- Eu a comprei depois que Chris faleceu, portanto é MEU patrimônio! Ou você arruma um emprego e começa a trabalhar feito homem ou eu vou...

Não era fácil, como ele ousava me ameaçar de tal maneira. Todos os meses eu recebia uma pensão do banco na qual ele ficava com a metade. Mas depois que eu terminasse a escola eu não receberia mais nada. Ele só me manteve em casa por isso...? Enquanto meu pai falava passava um filme em minha cabeça...Cai em lagrimas e pensei como minha vida poderia ter sido diferente se eu não tivesse matado minha própria mãe. Pensando nisso me descontrolei, peguei o primeiro objeto que vi e joguei na parede, eu estava em fúria.

- BRIAN! Seu inútil...Pare de pagar de machinho destruindo a casa, ou eu te coloco pra fora AGORA!

Ele era tão frio, grosso e me magoava sempre que abria a boca. Subi até meu quarto, peguei todas as minhas coisas e coloquei no meu carro. Alias o único patrimônio que consegui comprar com a herança da minha mãe. Pra onde eu ia? Eu não tinha a menor idéia. Na hora em que eu estava pra arrancar com o carro ele apareceu na porta gritando como sempre.

- Isso, seu assassino, suma!

Liguei o som no ultimo, e a musica que estava tocando era do Gun's, "November Rain". Me desmanchei em lagrimas, dirigindo sem saber pra onde. Peguei meu celular e liguei pro Matt.

- Briaan,tava pensando em você cara, adivinha o que ta passando na televisão? Show do Bullet For My Valentine, eu sei, sua banda favorita, você acredita que...

- Matt...

- Cara, você ta bem?

- Matt,será que posso dormir na sua casa hoje...?

- Brian o que aconteceu?

- Te explico quando chegar ai.

Ao chegar, dei um abraço forte no Matt, aquilo me deu um imenso conformo. Contei tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Nossa cara...Que barra.

- E agora Matt,não sei o que faço!

- Mas você não tem nenhum parente?

Meus avós eram falecidos. Minha mãe era filha única e meu pai tinha alguns irmãos os quais só vi uma vez e que moravam na Alemanha. Mas era estranho ele me perguntar isso, ele sempre soube que eu não tinha ninguém.

- Você sabe que não Matt...

- Sabe o que é cara...Não dá pra você...

- Esta me dizendo não?

- Eu não posso cara.

- Porque?

- Teu pai é um alcoólatra, me desculpe dizer isso, mas com certeza ele virá atrás de você, isso vai criar a maior confusão...

Que decepção! Meu melhor amigo me dizendo não por um motivo tão fútil. Pra onde eu vou agora?

- Tudo bem...Vou ver se tem como eu ficar na casa da Mika.

- Desculpa Brian, mas...

- Tudo bem Matt...Tchau.

Respirei fundo e sai com o carro até a casa da Mika. Como que Matt poderia fazer tal coisa? Na hora em que mais precisei dele recebi um não de cara! Liguei pra Mika, pra tentar ficar menos constrangido ainda em aparecer do nada na casa dela pedindo abrigo.

- Mika, sou eu amor. To indo até sua casa aconteceu umas coisas.

Chegando lá percebi que Mika estava preocupada, fui logo lhe contando tudo.

- Não sei nem o que te dizer amor...

- Mika, como ele pode fazer isso comigo?

- Nossa amor...

- Eu sei que é horrível te pedir isso, mas será que tem como você...

- Brian...Não dá...

- O que...Como assim Mika?

- Você conhece meus pais, eles não vão admitir isso.

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer, não podia forçá-la a isso. Os pais dela tinha uma cultura diferente de nós americanos. Eram japoneses,exigentes a tudo. O pai dela mal me aturava, nem sei porque ousei bater na casa dela pedindo tal coisa, logo me arrependi.

- Ah...

- Porque você não faz as pazes com ele, eu sei que é difícil, mas você não tem escolha...

- É, acho que vou fazer isso.

Já era de noite, eu estava cansado e dirigi de volta até em casa. Parei em frente e encostei a cabeça no banco...Pensando numa forma de acertar as coisas. Mas pra mim era impossível, depois de tudo o que ele me disse. Acabei que pegando no sono e quando me dei conta tinha alguém batendo no vidro, levei o maior susto.

- Brian...Briaaan!

Abaixei o vidro, era Steve.

- Steve?

- Eu ouvi tudo o que aconteceu...Você ta bem?

- Ah...De certa forma

- Olha, eu sei que a gente voltou a se falar hoje...Mas se quiser pode ficar em casa o tempo que precisar!

- Steve...

- Como forma de agradecimento por ter me ajudado mais cedo e porque sei como esta sendo difícil pra você. Não ouse negar! – Ele disse sorrindo

Seu sorriso...

- Mas Steve isso pode trazer problemas pra você, sabe como meu pai é...

- Relaxa, isso não importa!

- E seu irmão cara, será que ele não vai...

- Brian! Para, meu irmão é de boa com toda certeza vai entender. Alem disso, eu o ajudo com as contas da casa. Portanto eu banco toda a responsabilidade.

Steve...a ultima pessoa no mundo na qual eu achava que me daria apoio numa hora dessas. Me convidou a ficar o tempo que quisesse? Nossa...será que eu estava sonhando?

- Steve...obrigado cara!

- Que nada, coloca seu carro lá na garagem.

Guardei o carro na garagem e entrei na casa de Steve. Estava tudo tão diferente, afinal há anos que eu não pisava ali.

- Oi Brian – Era o irmão de Steve

- Oi...?

- Thomas!

- Nossa desculpa Thomas, eu não lembrava mais seu nome.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso.

- Mano o Brian vai passar a noite aqui, alias ele vai passar um tempo aqui.

- Devido às brigas?

- Sim mano não se incomoda né?

- Não, é até bom pelo menos ele te faz companhia.

- Viu Brian, tudo resolvido.

- Puxa, muito obrigada – lagrimejei.

- Relaxa cara, eu já ouvi suas discussões com seu pai, posso imaginar como é difícil pra você. Só preciso que você nós ajude com a oficina.

- Thomas!

- Deixa Steve, isso é ótimo, eu ocupo meu tempo e ajudo vocês.

- Eu posso te dar um salário pequeno, pode ser?

- Ótimo, obrigado mesmo. Mas olha só, eu não manjo muito disso.

- Eu te ensino Brian. – Steve sorriu

- Ok, vou me esforçar hein!

- Agora leve suas coisas lá pra cima e seja bem-vindo a sua nova casa amigo.

Amigo? Sim, era isso que Steve estava sendo pra mim, alias muito mais que um amigo.

- Agora que já guardamos todos os seus pertences e eu já te apresentei a casa vou te explicar como vamos fazer todos os dias, exceto aos domingos. Depois que você chegar da aula a gente almoça e corre pra oficina. Por enquanto eu vou te passar tarefas fáceis como tirar e colocar peças. Depois as 18hrs fechamos e meu irmão fica lá pra finalizar as tarefas administrativas e nos voltamos pra casa, ok?

- Otimoo!

- Agora durma bem, porque amanha mesmo já vamos começar!

- Beleza... mas Steve, aonde eu durmo? Só tem uma cama. – Eu ri

- Ah cara, nós crescemos. Mas vai ter que continuar dormindo na minha cama – Ele riu alto

- Serio? Vê se não ronca hein!

- Ah, não zoa. Pior você que se bate à noite toda.

Me deitei junto a Steve na cama dele. Felizmente era de casal. Rezei e pensei "que loucura" eu aqui, na casa de Steve,morando aqui. Parece mentira, sonho tudo menos a realidade. Logo amanhece e o despertador toca.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Track 2 - Mudanças e descobertas.**

- Brian...

Era um novo dia, uma nova vida. O acordar não era mais aos gritos do meu pai e sim uma voz sutil e calma de Steve.

- Mais 2 minutinhos...To com sono...

- Que mané 2 minutinhos, larga de preguiça.

- ...

Steve era realmente um palhaço, ele ligou o som no ultimo e colocou na nossa banda favorita.

- Vamos lá Brian! – Pulando na cama

- Steve seu maldito. – Arremessei um travesseiro nele e começamos uma lutinha.

- Ta, eu desisto, você bate muito forte Brian!

- É que eu sou muito forte.

- Forte? Você sempre foi magrelo. Levanta essa blusa ai quero ver!

Steve levantou minha blusa, me arrepiei. Eu estava arrepiado ao um homem me tocar, como assim?

- Brian...Você ta muito...FORTE! – Ele disse me olhando de perto, olhos nos olhos. Meu coração estava disparado e eu não entendia o porque.

- Eu andei malhando. – Eu disse sorrindo. Alias era como eu sempre agia perto de Steve. Nem a Mika,nem Matt,nem meus amigos,nem ninguém me fazia tão bem. Nesse momento Thomas entrou no quarto e olhou a cena de eu e Steve sentados na cama enquanto ele levantava minha camiseta, que vergonha. Logo imaginei que ele poderia entender tudo errado. Ele entrou, abaixou o som e disse apenas:

- Bom dia! Atrapalhei?

QUE? Thomas agiu como se "Oh o arroz queimou". Eu esperava um "PORRA o que é isso seus viadinhos". Ele foi calmo ou irônico?

- THOMAS! Bata antes de entrar seu animal!

- Ah, desculpe se atrapalhei e...

- Desculpe Thomas, mas acho que você entendeu mal. Steve estava apenas me zuando porque estou fortinho. Eu tenho namorada. - Tentei melhorar a situação, e que situação.

- Ok. – Sorriso sacana

- To falando serio!

- Eu sei, eu conheço sua namorada, agora você eu acho que desconhece né. – Ele disse com aquele mesmo sorriso.

- Thomas! – Steve lhe olhou torto.

Me senti estranho. Parecia que estavam me escondendo algo.

- Ok Steve...Bom se troquem o café ta na mesa.

Ele se retirou, enquanto eu fiquei encabulado com suas palavras. A propósito, ele sempre agia estranho. Mas quando ele disse de Mika fiquei muito, muito confuso.

-Steve,o que seu irmão...

- Brian. Esquece, meu irmão é um retardado, ele disse isso porque não vai com a cara da Mika.

- Porque?

- Ele é assim mesmo, esqueça.

Deixei aquilo por isso mesmo, eu amava minha namorada e não ia ficar grilado porque alguém disse algo tão sem sentido.

- Brian...você ta corado. – Ele disse sorrindo, bem próximo a mim.

- Ahhh,vou te matar. Paguei muito mico agora.

- Relaxa, nada disso importa – Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso...

- Mas...

- Nada de mas! Vamos lá se arrumar.

- Nossa Steve, vamos logo olha a hora cara!

- Verdade. Puxa, a gente não cresce mesmo, continuamos as mesmas crianças de sempre. – Ele sorriu, era radiante.

- Nem fale, dois caras enormes com brincadeiras de criança.

- Vou pro banho, não quer entrar comigo, como antes?

- Ta me zuando né? – Eu ri

Ele entrou no banho, enquanto eu liguei pra Mika, e ninguém atendeu. Em seguida comecei a observar o quarto de Steve que era lotado de posters de bandas e animes. Ele tinha um gosto muito parecido com o meu.

- Pronto, pode ir Cinderela, vê se não demora!

Steve estava de toalha, e ele que comentou sobre meu corpo estava muito mais em forma. Dava pra contar os quadradinhos, ele era mais alto que eu, moreno de olhos azuis parecia ator de novela. Engraçado o fato dele não ter namorada.

- Eu serei rápido ok.

- Com esse cabelo loirinho comprido ai? Duvido! To te esperando lá embaixo.

Tomei banho, refleti. Alias eu pensava muito sobre minha vida, sempre. Me decepcionava na maioria das vezes. Mas naquele dia não... Eu queria viver esse dia intensamente, não só esse dia, mas todos! Me senti com vontade de viver, era inexplicável,graças a Steve. Desci, tomei café junto a Steve e Thomas. Em seguida Steve preferiu que fossemos em seu carro até o colégio. No carro Steve ligou o som alto, era Metalica, pirei, eu adorava!Cantamos juntos até a escola. Chegando lá, me dirigi direto até a sala, encontrei meus amigos, conversamos, rimos, levamos broncas, fizemos lição, zuamos a professora e já era final da aula. Quando eu estava pra sair da sala ouvi a Wendy cochichando com outras garotas:

- Você percebeu como Steve estava mais simpático hoje!

Realmente! Ele estava muito diferente, graças a mim? Mas independente disso, felizmente ele havia esquecido aquela tolice de se afastar de mim por causa de meu relacionamento com a Mika. Nunca imaginei como a sua amizade me faria tão bem.

- Brian,quer ir dirigindo?To com muito sono. – Steve disse antes de entrar no carro

- Quero sim, eu nunca dirigi outro carro sem ser o meu!

Steve dormiu no carro, ele era muito dorminhoco aonde encostava dormia. Ele parecia um anjo enquanto repousava.

- Steve,acorda ai!

- Hã...ata já acordei.

- Seu dorminhoco,onde encosta dorme!

Voltamos pra casa, Thomas já havia feito o almoço, ele mandava muito bem na cozinha. Antes de almoçar liguei novamente pra Mika,droga eu nem lembrei de procurá-la na escola, mas ninguém atendeu.

- Steve,to indo pra oficina, daqui 1 hora quero vocês lá heon?! - disse Thomas antes de sair.

- Beleza mano.

Almoçamos, lavamos a louça, nos trocamos e fomos até a oficina. Era simplesmente enorme, eles tinham muitos clientes e apenas os dois faziam os serviços, me senti feliz em arrumar um lar e de quebra um emprego numa oficina daquela. Steve foi me ensinando cada passo, me distrai, me perdi em seus olhos eram expressivos, lindos...Se ele fosse uma garota eu poderia beijá-lo naquele instante. Era impulsivo, me senti atraído, era uma pena que ele fosse um garoto.

Os dias se passaram rápido e cada um melhor que outro. Foram os melhores dias da minha vida, apesar de ter cruzado com meu pai algumas vezes, eu pouco me importei estava ao lado das pessoas mais maravilhosa que eu já havia conhecido. Já era a ultima semana de aula, e após um dia cansativo de escola e oficina eu e Steve fomos jogar boliche.

- Droga Brian! Você é muito bom!

- Eu sei!

- Ah, não vem paga de bonzão não! Eu to apenas enferrujado.

Enquanto eu e Steve conversávamos duas garotas muito bonitas se aproximaram e puxaram assunto:

- Olá, eu sou a Judith e ela é a Gloria.

- Oi – eu respondi sem jeito.

- Será que não rola uma saidinha não?

- Puxa você é bem direta hein. Aff, eu tenho namorada.

- E você gatinho dos olhos azuis?

- ... – Ele nem se quer as olhou, elas eram lindas e ele não deu a mínima.

- Vai se fazer de difícil? Eu ado...

- Será que vocês podiam desaparecer?

- Nossa, qual é, por que a grosseria?

- Não suporto tipinhos feito vocês...

Steve possuía uma personalidade estranha. Quando estava ao meu lado e até mesmo ao lado de Thomas ele era sempre engraçado, carismático, meigo e muito gentil. Mas quando se tratava de outras pessoas ele mal as respondia. Um sorriso era o maximo que ele demonstrava. Não que ele fosse grosso com tudo mundo, mas era um tanto anti-social.

- Vamos Gloria, larga esse grosso falando sozinho.

- Steve!

- Que?

- Porque agiu assim...?

- Porque eu odeio gente atirada, elas me dão nojo!

- Steve, você é virgem?

- Claro que não né. – Ele riu

- Eu nunca te vi namorando...

- É que eu nunca levei ninguém em casa. Que perguntas mais bobas Brian...

- Não ta nem de paquera com ninguém?

- Nã...?

- Nem sente falta?

- Não.

- Você é gay?! – Eu disse rindo

- E se fosse? – Ele respondeu sério.

Me assustei. Como assim "e se fosse" fiquei parado, olhando pro nada pensando, pensando...Qualquer outra pessoa diria 'não' na hora, ninguém gosta de ser chamado de gay.

- Hein Brian?

- Ah...Sei lá...Não tenho nada contra.

Ele riu

- Ai Brian, você é meio imaturo às vezes. Precisa se abrir mais pro mundo. Não é porque eu achei duas garotas estúpidas que sou gay.

- Ah sei lá, eu não tenho nenhum amigo gay, nem sei como lidaria com isso. Fiquei em choque.

Meu telefone tocou, era a Mika.

- Alo, oi amor. O que foi...Hã...Mas...

- Brian?

- Steve, ela desligou na minha cara!

- Nossa?!

- Ela ta puta da vida dizendo que eu não dou a mínima mais pra ela, que não ligou e nem a procuro.

- Ela estava sentido falta de você vivendo apenas por ela.

Eu olhei para Steve assustado.

- Me desculpa Brian, eu não devia ter dito isso, eu...

- Não, você tem razão. Depois que sai da casa do meu pai passei a ver as coisas por outro ângulo. Percebi que Matt não passava de um colega de classe e Mika quase nunca me ligava, ou me procurava por livre e instantânea vontade, sempre era eu quem estava atrás dela. Será que ela gosta de mim o tanto que gosto dela?

- Você a ama?

- Sim.

- Tem certeza?

- ...Na verdade eu não sei mais...De uns tempos pra cá ela é como se não fosse mais tão importante. Céus o que eu to dizendo...

- Brian...você tem a mim agora, acho que a única pessoa com quem você contava era ela, e agora você tem a mim.

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Que agora você não tem mais apenas uma pessoa que você considera, e sim duas. Isso faz com quem ela não seja mais a única de quem você precise.

- Steve...não seja inocente, eu não te considero.

- Brian...eu...

- Você é mais do que um amigo que 'considero', mais que um irmão é...Tudo.

- Brian...

- A Mika deixou de ser minha amiga. A realidade é que ela nunca foi, apenas me ouvia e sempre me recomendava a fazer aquilo que seria mais obvio. Do tipo "faça as pazes com seu pai". Ela não passa de minha namorada agora, mas isso não faz com que eu não goste dela, eu gosto de estar com ela.

- Então você não ama.

- Acho que não...Mas nem por isso vou terminar meu namoro.

- Enfim né. Agora vamos embora? To quebrado.

Fomos embora. Eu estava imensamente feliz, Steve não se abalou mais pela morte de sua mãe, eu sentia que minha presença lhe fazia bem e que chegamos desmaiamos na cama. Estávamos cansados de escola e de trabalho.

Acordei durante a madrugada, eu estava ouvindo uns barulhos no quarto e quando abri os olhos vi que Steve não estava ao meu lado. Me virei e o avistei no computador, mas o que vi não foi nada esperado. Steve estava se masturbando e quando pensei em apenas deitar na cama de novo percebi que ele não estava se inspirando com mulheres, e sim com homens. De longe avistei homens nus na tela do seu computador. Eu havia entendido tudo, fazia total sentido: Steve era gay, céus. Fiquei confuso, perturbado, com medo, inseguro e totalmente perdido. Eu estava sonhando? Ou estava dormindo, vivendo com um cara gay...Mas acima de tudo ele era meu amigo. Pensei que se ele nunca se aproximasse muito de mim estaria tudo bem, é foi o que eu pensei. Amanhece.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Track 3 – Lagrimas.**

Logo que acordei percebi que ainda era cedo, quando pensei em voltar a dormir reparei em Steve dormindo, ali ao meu lado, me lembrei da noite anterior, quando observei Steve se masturbando no nosso quarto. Preferi levantar e eu mesmo preparar o café da manhã. Enquanto eu preparava o café da manhã fui surpreendido por Thomas.

- Brian...?

- Bom dia Thomas, desculpe se eu acabei te acordando com o barulho e...

- Bom dia...Não tudo bem. O que deu em você?

- Hã?

- Porque esta de pé tão cedo, e preparando o café da manhã?

- Ah...Eu...Tava meio sem sono e resolvi levantar, sabe como é.

- Entendo...Eu vou subir chamar o Steve...

- NÃO!

-...?

- Quer dizer...Ele não dormiu bem esta noite e...

- Mas ele me pediu para acordá-lo mais cedo, ele disse que tinha umas coisas pra fazer.

Você deve estar se perguntando porque eu não queria que Thomas acordasse Steve. Eu simplesmente estava com medo. Continuei a cozinhar, eu estava tenso. Quando eu estava colocando os pratos na mesa percebi que alguém estava me observando, levantei meu rosto, e olhei até as escadas, era Steve. Ele estava encostado na parede com cara de travesseiro e sorrindo.

- Já dá pra casar. – Ele disse sorrindo

- Ah...Isso...Isso não se diz a um cara. – Eu respondi, tenso.

Foi estranho Steve abriu um sorriso enorme, sarcástico e subiu as escadas. Não entendi o porque disso. Tomei café com Thomas enquanto ele lia o jornal calado. Pela primeira vez Steve não estava na mesa, era tão calmo, era sem graça sem ele. Mas quando eu me lembrava daquela cena, eu preferia assim. De repente Steve desceu a escadas.

- Bom dia Brian, e ai, o que você fez de bom pra comer? Você raramente cozinha, mas sua comida é deliciosa.

- Fiz omeletes e...

-Opa, adoro seu omelete. – Ele disse sorrindo e se sentando a mesa.

Nesse instante me senti constrangido, não sei explicar o motivo, mas eu simplesmente não queria estar ali. Me levantei e fui até as escadas.

- Brian...?

- Brian, aonde você vai?

- Eu lembrei que tenho que...Fazer...Um negócio lá em cima.

- Mas você nem terminou de comer.

- É... É que é muito importante.

- Brian...Se for sua lição de matemática não se preocupa que eu acabei de fazer. – Disse Brian sorrindo

- Não... É que...Vou lavar meu cabelo. – Eu disse e subi as escadas.

Fechei a porta do banheiro e entrei em desespero, eu não conseguia mais conviver com Steve, eu sentia um medo terrível de que ele se aproximasse de mim. Resolvi tomar banho para esfriar a cabeça e pensar num jeito de resolver esse impasse. Quando eu estava pronto para entrar no banho percebi que havia esquecido de pegar a toalha, a qual estava no varal, lá fora, lá embaixo. Eu senti medo até mesmo de descer lá novamente, mas criei coragem, afinal eu não tinha escolhas. Quando eu estava descendo a escadas percebi que Thomas e Steve estavam cochichando algo.

- Você contou então?

- Eu não tive coragem e...

- Droga Steve, toma coragem e para de esconder isso, revele a ele que você é gay e pronto!

- Fale mais baixo, ele pode ouvir!

- Ele esta no banho Steve, fica calmo. Agora me responda, porque você não contou a ele de uma vez?!

- Eu não consegui, tentei diversas vezes não consegui. Tenho medo de magoá-lo, de que ele sinta medo de mim, de que ele se afaste.

- Mas uma hora ou outra ele vai ter que saber.

- Eu sei...Por isso resolvi contá-lo de maneira indireta...

- Como assim?

- Eu me masturbei ontem no quarto c/ umas imagens de garotos, no computador. Pra quem sabe ele entenda de outra forma.

- Ai meu Deus Steve,você pirou? De que forma? Na forma de um tarado gay?

- Eu...

Eu estava parado na escada, ouvindo tudo cada palavra. Eu estava surpreso, em choque. Senti ódio de Steve, queria matá-lo de tanta raiva que eu estava. Porque? Me pergunto o porque de tudo isso...Mesmo sendo tão obvio, eu sempre sou ingênuo. Steve me ofereceu casa, trabalho, conformo e amizade com segundas intenções, ele estava 'afim' de mim e eu não pode enxergar isso?! Ele se masturba no mesmo quarto que eu, e eu continuo agindo feito idiota achando que ele fez por fazer? Foi tudo de caso pensado.

- Steve...Ele viu, com certeza ele viu, ele estava agindo estranho. Você é um idiota.

-...

- Steve?

- Droga Thomas... – Ele estava de cabeça baixa, com a mão na boca. Parecia perdido.

- Steve não adianta você ficar preocupado, tem que concertar as coisas, ou pelo menos tentar.

Steve permanecia pensativo, até que uma lagrima escorreu de seus olhos azuis. Era tão triste vê-lo chorando, ele chorava de forma agonizante, dolorosa, algo que afetava a alma. Mas ao mesmo tempo era maravilhoso, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

- O que eu vou fazer? – Steve perguntou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Steve você...

O celular de Thomas toca.

- Ok,eu vou agora mesmo.

- Thomas eu...

- Desculpe Steve, eu vou ter que sair. Eu havia esquecido que marquei de entrevistar novos funcionários pra oficina.

- Tudo bem.

- Steve?

- Eu...Eu estou apaixonado.

- Eu sei que está Steve,eu sei...

- Ele é perfeito, seu sorriso, seus olhos, tudo. Ele é ingênuo, bobo às vezes, mas isso lhe faz inocente. Sinto vontade amá-lo de cuidar dele. Mas tenho medo de dar qualquer passe, cometer qualquer deslize e ele sentir medo de mim...

- Pense um pouco, depois falamos sobre isso. To saindo, se cuida. – Disse Thomas pegando as chaves.

Steve estava chorando, por mim...Não era escandaloso, era silencioso, calado. As lagrimas escorriam, mas não havia expressão em seu rosto. Ele apenas olhava pro nada enquanto lagrimas e mais lagrimas escorriam. Acho que isso que fazia com que seu choro fosse tão comovente. Quantas revelações me senti perdido, alias é como sempre me sentia. Ele era gay e estava apaixonado...Por mim?

Thomas foi caminhando até a porta e quando virou o rosto percebeu que eu estava nas escadas, ele apenas olhou surpreso e saiu. Steve permaneceu sentado olhando pro nada, enquanto eu subi e entrei no banho. Eu estava pensando, pensando sobre o que faria até que Steve bateu na porta no banheiro.

- Brian, você esqueceu a toalha, vou deixá-la na porta.

- Ah...Obrigado.

Ele era tão prestativo, calmo, engraçado,era perfeito...Céus...Porque ele era homem?

Sai do banho e logo Steve entrou, ele não parecia abatido, mas permanecia calado. Eu estava com raiva de Steve, de inicio...Porque logo me peguei sentido vontade de abraça-lo. Resolvi ir até a casa de Mika,aproveitar que os pais dela não estavam lá durante a tarde para me abrir com ela. Então eu liguei pra ela, mas deu caixa postal. Esperei por Steve na sala pra irmos para a escola, era um silencio total. De casa até a escola ele não disse nem se quer uma única palavra. Antes de sairmos do carro eu lhe avisei que iria até a casa da Mika após a aula.

- Steve.

- Oi, fala! – Ele respondeu rápido. Parecia que estava esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa.

- Eu vou passar na casa da Mika após a aula...Vai ser rápido, logo eu vou pra oficina.

- Ah...Ok.

Logo que cheguei à escola percebi como eu havia mudado c/ Mika depois que passei a morar com Steve. Deixei de ir sempre atrás de Mika, havia dias que eu nem se quer a via na escola. Resolvi procurá-la, mas não a encontrei. Perguntei a um colega de classe dela e ele disse que ela estava faltando alguns dias da semana. Mika? Ela era uma baita CDF metida à certinha. Provavelmente ela estava doente. Fui até minha classe, era matemática, com aquele professor o qual o Matt dizia ser tarado, que eu detestava. Alias ele também havia faltado, a sala ficava chata sem ele. Steve permanecia calado, parecia o Steve do inicio do ano. Logo era o fim da aula, esperei por Steve no carro pra irmos embora. Chegando em casa apenas entrei e peguei a chave do meu carro.

- Brian, você não vai almoçar?

- Ah, eu não estou com fome e...

- Está me evitando?

- Não eu...

- Esta com medo?- Ele disse se aproximando

- Steve, eu apenas...

- Brian, você viu o que eu fiz ontem, não viu? – Ele se aproximou e me encurralou na parede.

- O que...Ontem? Não...Não vi nada eu nem...

- Não minta pra mim. – Ele disse me olhando

- Steve,eu tenho que ir e...

Nesse momento ele pegou minhas mãos e colocou na parede,se aproximou mais, como se fosse me beijar.

- Eu gosto de você Brian.

Eu olhei perdidamente pra ele, tão lindo. Meu coração estava disparado, eu queria beijá-lo, mas logo pensei em Mika e ao fato de eu não ser gay.

- Steve...Eu...Eu não sou gay...

- Eu te ensino... – Ele disse sorrindo e logo beijando meu pescoço.

Me arrepiei, céus, eu estava extremamente excitado. Parecia que eu era virgem e nunca tinha sentido tesão. Era inexplicável.

- Steve eu...

Ele estava tirando minha camisa.

- Eu gosto muito de você...

- Mas é que...

- Estou perdidamente apaixonado por você..

- Steve...Eu...A...Não...

- Quero te amar.

- Deixa eu fa...

- Quero te dar carinho.

- Só vou...

- Eu quero você só pra mim. - Ele disse desabotoando minha calça

- Olha só eu...

- Xiuuu – Ele disse sorrindo

- Steve...Não posso...A Mika.

Logo que citei o nome de Mika ele me soltou e me olhou com ódio.

- Eu nunca me declarei a ninguém... – Ele disse irritado me dando as costas.

- Eu...Eu sinto muito.

Ele subiu as escadas, enquanto eu peguei o carro e fui até a casa da Mika.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Track 4 – As máscaras caem**

Peguei meu carro e fui direto até a casa de Mika. Pensei tantas vezes em voltar, me desculpar com Steve, mas era muito pra mim. Eu estava inseguro, com medo. Não era fácil aceitar o fato de que um homem gostava de mim, de que ele me tocava e pior, de que eu gostava muito disso. Quando eu estava próximo de chegar até a casa de Mika a gasolina do carro acabou, droga eu estava com a cabeça tão quente que me esqueci de abastecer. Meu desespero era muito grande, eu queria desabafar o quanto antes, por isso resolvi caminhar algumas quadras. Logo que cheguei à casa de Mika, notei que seu carro estava parado em frente, liguei novamente em seu celular, e a resposta foi à mesma: caixa postal. Liguei em sua casa, e ninguém atendeu. Resolvi esperá-la, ela devia estar na casa de uma vizinha. Começou a chover, e meu desespero só aumentava. Pensei que seria melhor se eu a esperasse do outro lado da rua, onde eu pudesse me proteger da chuva debaixo da sorveteria, eu estava extremamente impaciente. De repente uma moto parou em frente à casa de Mika, era um entregador de pizza. Ele tocou a campainha e quem recebeu a pizza era Matt. Matt? O que ele estava fazendo lá? Ele fechou a porta enquanto o entregador ia embora. Algo me dizia para entrar lá, o que Matt podia estar fazendo na casa de Mika, ele não seria capaz de me trair, devia estar fazendo algum trabalho com ela. Mas porque ela não havia me atendido? Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele foi quando cansei de impor heptoses e atravessei aquela rua debaixo daquele temporal, abri a porta, o som estava ligado e ouvi barulhos na cozinha, o que encontrei era o esperado: Mika e Matt transando. Mika estava sentada na mesa enquanto Matt a segurava pelos cabelos.

- Ah...Que delicia...Isso...

Eu apenas observava, enquanto minhas lagrimas escorriam, meu coração estava despedaçado, eu queria apenas morrer ali...

- Nossa chega...Ta muito gostoso, mas transamos o dia todo vamos comer a pizza agora antes que esfrie e depois a gente continua. – Ela disse beijando Matt, e logo que terminou de beijá-lo me viu.

- Brian... – Ela disse assustada.

-...

- Brian, eu posso explicar, o Matt.

- CALA A BOCA.

- Eu...

- SUA VADIA, DESGRAÇADA. – Eu estava espumando de ódio. Uma traição já acaba com qualquer um...Mas duas, de uma vez só?

- Eu...Brian, o Matt ele...

- Não ouse tentar concertar...Eu vi tudo, apenas cale essa sua boca. Sua imunda tenho nojo de você...Nojo...

- Brian, me desculpa. – Ela disse enquanto me abraçava.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! – Eu a empurrei contra à parede

- Matt...Explica pra ele Matt.

- Mika, pare de teatro, ele viu tudo...

-...

- Você não tem nada pra me dizer? Hein, "BEST FRIEND"?

- O que você quer que eu diga Brian? Oi, eu como sua namorada!

Após ouvir isso perdi meu controle e enfiei um soco na cara de Matt, começamos a brigar.

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! Ou eu ligo pra policia. – Disse Mika com o telefone na mão.

- Você me paga Matt!

- Pago pra ver idiota! Brian...Brian, tão ingênuo, ou melhor, trouxa né! Eu sempre gostei da sua amizade, pena que sua namorada era muito gostosa e oferecida pra eu recusar e...

- SAIAM OS DOIS!

- Mika, eu to sem carro e ta mo chuva...

- SAIA VOCÊ ENTÃO BRIAN, AGORA!

- Só vou sair porque pra mim é insuportável respirar o mesmo ar que vocês!

Logo que sai, me acabei em lagrimas, foi horrível. Um sentimento inexplicável, uma dor que me corroia e apenas aumentava meu ódio. Eu estava com dores no corpo, na cabeça e principalmente no coração. Tudo o que eu acreditava era falso, minha namorada, meu melhor amigo...minha felicidade. Comecei a caminhar pela chuva, até que meu celular tocou. Era Steve.

- Brian, a oficina ta cheia, to precisando de você.

-...

- Brian?

- Você sabia não é?

- O que...?

- Sobre Mika.

- Sim...Thomas tem um grande amigo que mora próximo a casa dela, e ele havia visto eles se encontrando.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Eu...

- HÁ QUANTO TEMPO?

- Brian...Há anos.

-...

- Você deve ta muito mal...Queria poder ajudar. Mas...

- Steve...Por favor, venha me buscar. – Eu disse chorando.

- Onde você ta?

- Quase na frente da casa da Mika, aqui na...

- Você está na chuva?

- Sim...

- To indo agora mesmo!

- Steve, é melhor eu...

Ele havia desligado. Me sentei na calçada esperando Steve. Aquela chuva só me fazia me sentir mais triste, abaixei a cabeça e chorei como nunca havia chorado. Alguns minutos depois percebi que a chuva havia parado, na verdade não, era Steve com um guarda-chuva, me cobrindo. Olhei pra ele, ele esta sorrindo. A primeira coisa que fiz foi lhe dar um abraço.

- Steve...Eu sou um idiota.

- É Brian...Você deu muita confiança pra eles. – Ele disse enquanto me abraçava e acariciava meus cabelos.

- Merda...Eu gostava dela e...

- É com os erros que se aprende, olhe pra você, ame mais a si próprio. – Ele falava serio enquanto colocava sua cabeça com a minha.

- Só quero ser feliz...Será que é pedir muito?!

- Você não quer felicidade, você quer tudo ao seu jeito.

-...?

- Eu te ofereci meu amor, pra te fazer feliz, você não quis. Tudo pra vir atrás de uma pessoa que nunca te amou, e que nem se quer te valorizava.

- Steve me...

- Não fale nada. – Ele dizia enquanto segurava minhas mãos. Naquela chuva...Aquele momento foi mais que lindo, ele me encarava. Porem meu medo não havia desaparecido, eu temia que Steve tentasse algo como aconteceu mais cedo.

- Mas eu...

- E não pense que vou te beijar. Estou aqui como seu amigo, quero te confortar, apenas isso.

- O...Obrigado...

- Chega de papo, a gente ta na chuva e você ta com a boca sangrando. Vamos pra casa.

No carro eu não disse nada...Apenas observava a chuva caindo enquanto Steve dirigia de volta pra casa. Logo que entramos em casa o celular de Steve tocou.

- Eu sei...Mas o Brian esta muito mal, ele descobriu o lance da Mika...Está machucado também...Sim...Ok.

- Brian, suba e tome um banho. Vou pegar a caixinha de primeiros socorros pra cuidar do seu machucado.

Porque ele se importava tanto comigo...Porque ele fazia tanto por mim?

- Por que você faz tudo isso Steve...Por mim?

- Por sou seu amigo.

-...

- E porque eu gosto de você...Que diferença faz pra você me ouvir repetir isso? Isso por acaso muda algo? Você continuará a me evitar, e a sentir medo de mim do mesmo jeito. Por isso esqueça isso.

- O que?

- Esqueça, apague a parte do "eu gosto de você", vou ser apenas seu amigo.

- Mas...

- Não é isso que você quer?

Eu apenas ouvi e subi as escadas. Céus...Eu havia me esquecido o quanto Steve era estúpido quando estava zangado. No fim eu queria que ele finalmente me beijasse...Que ele me tocasse de novo. Já que tudo estava perdido, e ele era tudo o que eu tinha e o unico que eu poderia confiar. Tomei banho e desci até a sala onde Steve estava me esperando.

- Senta ai, vou fazer um curativo na sua boca.

- Ta doendo muito.

- É você cortou. – Ele disse enquanto olhava minha boca bem de perto.

- Já vou avisando, não vou ao medico.

- Não precisa, não é tão grave.

- Ainda bem.

- Pronto. – Ele disse enquanto se sentava no sofá.

- Obrigado...

- De nada. – Ele respondeu olhando para cima.

- Está magoado comigo?

- Brian...Não vamos falar disso. – Ele respondeu se levantando.

Eu segurei sua mão.

- Espera!

-...? – Ele olhou surpreso.

- Me desculpe...Durante o banho eu estava pensando sobre tudo...Eu nunca amei a Mika, ela foi apenas uma amiga a qual eu me apeguei muito, sinto ódio pela traição, mas não como se eu a amasse, e sim porque fui feito de idiota. Percebi que você é a única pessoa a qual eu posso confiar, e a quem eu acho que mereça uma chance. Só quero ser feliz Steve...

Eu estava certo! Se Steve gosta de mim e faz tudo por mim é a ele que vou me entregar. Sinto-me sempre em nuvens quando estou com ele, minha decisão era definitiva. Resolvi eu mesmo beijá-lo, ali e naquele instante!

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Track 5 – Nada é por acaso.**

Eu me levantei do sofá e cheguei próximo a Steve. Queria beijá-lo, mas não tive coragem, acabei ficando corado. Abaixei minha cabeça e disse a mim mesmo "CORAGEM".

- Porque está corado? – Ele disse abaixando a cabeça e olhando até mim.

Fui lentamente até seu rosto, e quando meus lábios tocaram os lábios de Steve ele se afastou.

- Brian...Não.

- Steve...Eu quero...Sabe eu...

- Brian, eu só quero te fazer feliz.

- Então Steve, porque recusou...Meu...Meu beijo?

- Porque quero eu mesmo te beijar.

-...?

- No momento em que você quiser também.

- Mas que droga Steve, eu quero!

- Não...Você esta magoado, de coração partido e frágil pelo que aconteceu hoje. Está usando isso como meio de consolo, como seu eu fosse uma bebida na qual você afoga suas magoas. Alem de estar com pena de mim, afinal você me rejeitou mais cedo pela aquela garota ordinária. Apenas tome uma decisão dessas quando tiver cabeça pra isso, o fato de eu gostar de você não significa que você é obrigado a ficar comigo, quero que você retribua meu amor de livre e espontânea vontade. Não seja covarde Brian.

-... – Eu nem sabia o que dizer, Steve tinha toda razão. Apenas cai em choro.

- Não chore Brian, tudo isso vai passar e você ainda vai ser muito feliz.

- Me desculpe...Eu sou um fraco...- Eu disse em lagrimas.

Nesse momento Steve se aproximou ainda mais de mim, segurou minha mão direita e me puxou até seu peito. Inclinou minha cabeça até seu coração. Afinal Steve era enorme. Me acabei em lagrimas, ele era meu suporte. Chorei tanto que comecei a soluçar.

- Calma...Isso vai passar Brian.

Aos poucos fui me acalmando e quando meu choro diminuiu eu podia ouvir os batimentos do coração de Steve. Estava acelerado, batia forte...Era por mim?

- Brian...Porque esta chorando tanto?

Era Thomas, logo que ele apareceu na porta soltei Steve.

- Ah Thomas como sempre fui feito de idiota.

- Mas não se esqueça que você tem a nós. – Thomas disse sorrindo.

- É eu sei...Steve é... É... É mu...Mu...Muito importante pra mim.

- Ah é? Que bom. Eu vim embora um pouco mais cedo, to muito cansado, foi muito corrido hoje.

- Me desculpe eu...

- Não precisa se desculpar Brian, foi por uma justa causa. – Disse Steve.

- Posso perguntar algo a vocês?

- Claro.

- Pode sim.

- Porque...Porque não me contaram antes.

Os dois se olharam e respiraram fundo para responder.

- Eu queria contar, mais Steve não permitiu.

- Porque Steve? - Eu lhe perguntei em lagrimas.

- Eu vou pro banho, to muito cansado. - Disse Thomas se retirando.

- Você acreditaria?

-...Porque não?

- Porque isso daria a parecer que eu queria tirar proveito da situação para me beneficiar. Resumindo você ia pensar que eu estaria inventado conflitos para que ficasse comigo.

- Eu não...

- Ia sim...Você estava cego, gosta tanto dela que nunca nem se quer desconfiou.

- Eu PENSEI que gostasse.

- Pense como quiser Brian, você pode tentar me enganar dizendo que não sente nada por ela, mas não pode enganar a si próprio.

- Steve...O que você ta falando?! Você mesmo gostava dela!

- Eu? Eu nunca gostaria de alguém tão sem valor como ela.

- Como não?! Você me virou a cara logo que comecei a me envolver com ela.

- Eu nunca gostei da Mika. Brian, acorda! Eu sempre gostei de você, desde criança. Você nunca percebeu, nunca desconfiou... – Ele disse com um sorriso singelo.

- Nossa...- Eu disse surpreso.

- Agora chega de papo. Suba e vá dormir.

- O que?! Steve são 7 horas da noite!

- E daí?! Você com certeza não vai querer jantar. Precisa esfriar a cabeça, suba e durma.

- Pare de agir feito meu pai. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Ah você não vai subir?

- Não! – Eu respondi cruzando os braços e me sentando a sofá.

- Então ta! – Ele me carregou feito um saco, foi engraçado. Me colocou sobre seus ombros e foi me levando até o quarto.

- Me solta Steveee!

- Hora de nanar. – Ele disse rindo.

Me levou até a cama e nela me jogou.

- Durma!

- Eu não quero!

- Então ta!

- Não Steve, não me carregue de novo seu doido!

- Não vou te carregar. – Ele disse se sentando a cama.

-...

- Vem cá. – Ele me puxou até seu colo.

- Para Steve...Isso é bom. – Eu disse rindo enquanto ele acariciava minha cabeça.

- É? Então descanse. Você não entende que passou muito nervo hoje?

Logo desisti, fechei meus olhos. Steve estava se levando devagar.

- Não, fica aqui...Continua.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – Ele disse com um sorriso safado.

Abri os olhos rapidamente e lhe olhei de ponta cabeça, eu estava surpreso.

-O que?

- To brincando...Boa noite.

Não demorou muito e cai no sono. Steve como sempre tinha razão. No fim não nos beijamos e isso me deixou confuso. Será que foi um momento de fraqueza ou eu estaria mesmo disposto a ficar com Steve?

Amanhece e acordei nos braços de Steve, levei um susto. Mas é como se eu gostasse, Steve era como uma droga. Por mais que eu não devesse, não pudesse eu o desejava. Era o penúltimo dia de aula. Logo acordei Steve nos arrumamos e fomos para a escola. Ele estava carinhoso naquele dia, estava sempre me mimando. Eu me sentia tão bem, parecia que o que havia acontecido com Mika no dia anteriror tinha sido um pesadelo o qual já tivesse acabado. Entramos na aula estava tudo maravilhoso, Matt não havia vindo e eu também não tinha visto Mika pelos corredores. Steve estava de bom humor apesar de não falar muito na sala, principalmente com algumas garotas. Quando deu o sinal pro intervalo fui até a porta e esperei por Steve. Percebi que ele estava demorando e quando entrei na sala de volta uma garota estava conversando com ele. Era a Emily a garota mais bonita e cobiçada do colégio.

- E você pensou sobre o que eu disse? – Ela disse lhe olhando fixamente.

- Pensei.

- E ai?

- Não.

- Ah Steve, não seja mal. – Ela disse lhe tocando o rosto

Eu estava uma fera, estava espumando! Minha vontade era de enfiar a mão na cara dela. De certa forma eu desejava Steve e queria ficar ao lado dele, por outro lado eu tinha medo e insegurança se era isso mesmo que eu queria pra mim. Mas no fim das contas eu senti ciúmes dele.

- Olha só, amanha é o ultimo dia. Por isso será o ultimo dia que terei que agüentar você me enchendo o saco. Desista!

- Adoro esse seu lado grosso. Isso prova que seu interior é frágil.

- Você não se toca mesmo né? Eu gosto de outra pessoa Emily, desencana.

- Eu te faço esquecer. – Ela disse levantando a saia.

- Se enxerga garota. – Ele disse lhe dando as costas.

- To falando serio Steve. – Ela pegou em sua mão.

- Eu também! Agora solte minha mão eu sei muito bem andar sozinho. Eu não queria te magoar te rejeitando, sei bem o que é isso. Mas não seja vadia de se oferecer, se dê o valor. – Ele disse antes de sair.

Fomos caminhando até o pátio.

- Nossa que garota insuportável, já me deu no saco!

-...

- E você estava espiando que eu vi. – Ele falou sorrindo.

- É... É...Você tava...De...Demorando, ai eu fui...Olhar.

Ele me colocou contra a parede rapidamente e me perguntou sorrindo.

- Sentiu ciúmes? Raiva?Odio?

- Pare com isso, alguém pode ver!

- Sentiu ou não?

- Eu...Eu...Eu...Na...Não sei. – Respondi corado

Ele apenas sorriu e continuou caminhando.

- Porque você me perguntou isso?

Steve não respondeu e apenas franziu a testa olhando fixamente para frente, seu olhar estava rodeado de ódio.

- O que você esta olhando?

- Eu o odeio! Tenho vontade de matá-lo! – Ele disse rangendo os dentes.

Então olhei para ver quem era que estava incomodado Steve, e lá estava ele...O professor de Matemática. Ele estava encarando Steve com uma expressão zangada, o clima estava tenso.

- Nem ligue Steve, ele é assim mesmo.

Logo o professor deu as costas e entrou na sala. Chegamos até o pátio e Steve ainda estava meio tenso. Nos sentamos na grama,o dia estava lindo.

- Você não vai comer nada? Logo vai dar o sinal.

- Não to com fome. – Ele respondeu serio.

- Relaxa Steve...Aquele professor é esquisito, ignora.

- Qual é a próxima aula?

- É Química.

-...

- Não... É matemática. – Eu disse após me lembrar.

- Vou matar essa aula, não quero olhar para aquele idiota. Eu o odeio.

- Eu também gostaria de matar, mais tenho que entregar um trabalho de recuperação.

Bate o sinal.

- Vou pra sala Steve, até a saída. – Eu disse me levantando.

Cheguei até a sala e me sentei aos fundos, para evitar que ele ficasse me encarando. Logo ele entra.

- Bom dia. Abram seus livros na paginas 110.

Ele olhou pra sala, parecia estar procurando alguém. Devia ter notado que Steve não estava presente.

- Brian.

- Sim. – 'Tava demorando' pensei irritado.

- Porque esta sentando na ultima carteira hoje?

- Porque eu quis, oras!

- Ah é?! Então, sente-se aqui na primeira carteira.

- Porque?! – Eu respondi ainda mais irritado.

- Porque eu quero.

Me levantei e fui até a carteira enquanto ele me encava da mesma maneira. Ah, ninguém merecia. Ele era severo, mal humorado e ainda por cima arrogante. Sua expressão era sempre de bravo, eu nunca o havia visto sorrir. Já estava quase ao fim de duas insuportáveis aulas com aquele professor mal humorado. Naquela aula ele não em mandou ler nenhum texto, foi estranho. Bateu o sinal e logo fui para a porta.

- Brian! Espere.

- O que? – Eu respondi preste a sair da sala.

- Eu quero falar com você.

- Não tenho nada pra tratar com você, já te entreguei meu trabalho e...

- Não é sobre a aula.

A sala já se encontrava vazia, e ele foi caminhando lentamente até a porta.

- Então é sobre o que? – Lhe perguntei desconfiado.

- É sobre você. – Ele disse fechando a porta e a trancando, com um simples sorriso no rosto.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Track 6 – O desejo incotrolavel.

Após trancar a porta o professor começou a me encarar intensamente, era insuportável.

- O que foi?! – Eu perguntei já irritado.

- Você é homossexual? – Ele disse com olhar profundo.

- Eu?

- Sim, vê mais alguém aqui nessa sala? Só estamos eu e você.

- Ah...Eu estava namorando há alguns dias...Você não se lembra? – Respondi inseguro.

- Me lembro sim Brian, aquela japonesa a qual você namorava é minha sobrinha.

- Esta de brincadeira! A Mika é sua sobrinha? – A semelhança fazia total sentido, mas porque aquela vadia não teria me contado?!

- Sim, pelo visto você a conhecia tão bem que ela nem havia lhe contado. Eu não dou aula para a classe dela, não a suporto e ela tambem me detesta – Ele disse tirando os óculos e arrumando os cabelos.

- Porque? – Perguntei confuso, afinal eu guardava muito ódio de Mika por uma razão obvia. Mas o que lhe levaria a odiá-la?

- Porque ela é ignorante, oferecida, vagabunda e principalmente preconceituosa. – Desse momento em diante ele agia de maneira diferente, não parecia mais a mesma pessoa. Possuía um olhar profundo, estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto e falava a todo instante. Alem de tudo estava ainda mais atraente.

Mas ele falava dela com tanta grosseria,ele devia detestá-la mesmo. Mas também surgia uma questão...Será que ele era homossexual? Não era de se surpreender tanto, ele me encarava de forma estranha, sempre com olhar de desejo.

- Preconceituosa?

- É Brian, eu sou homossexual assumido. Ao contrario de você que se escondia atrás de um namoro falso e...

Ele disse com a maior tranqüilidade, como se fosse uma coisa natural, normal.

- Eu não sou gay!

- Não?! Então porque estava quase beijando seu colega de classe no corredor. – Ele disse se aproximando em passos lentos.

- Não...Você entendeu errado, eu e Steve não...

- Sabe que Steve é gay, não sabe?!

Nesse instante levei um baita susto. Como ele sabia disso? Steve era sempre conservado e não soava feminilidade nenhuma nele, pelo contrario era um homem alto, atraente e de corpo desenhado. Era praticamente impossível julgá-lo gay apenas por suas atitudes.

- Sei sim...Ele...Ele me contou.

- Conte-me logo, vocês estão tendo um caso, não estão?

- Eu já disse...Que...Que não sou gay.

- Brian...Brian... – Ele disse colocando sua mão em meu rosto e tirando meus oculos.

-...

- Você esta perdido? Confuso? – Ele disse me tocando com as duas mãos o rosto e descendo lentamente até o pescoço.

- Eu não...Só...Por favor, pare. – Eu disse lhe virando o rosto e colocando minha mão sobre a dele.

- Não achava que eu lhe trancaria nessa sala, no meu ultimo dia de aula a troco de jogar papo fora, não é?

- Por favor,...Eu não quero...

- Tem certeza? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu não gosto...Desse tipo...Desse tipo de coisa. – Eu falava devagar e tímido.

- Ah Brian...Não é isso que o seu corpo diz. – Ele disse lentamente com uma voz calma, colocando sua mão por dentro de minha calça, me tocando delicadamente enquanto beijava o meu pescoço até que chegar em meus lábios. Céus foi a primeira vez que eu beijava um homem. Era tão quente, não conseguia rejeitá-lo, eu sentia como se estivesse precisando disso.

- Professor eu...

- Não me chame assim...Isso me excita mais ainda,meu garoto. – Ele dizia logo tirando minha camiseta.

Ele era tão carinhoso, falava tão calmamente, não parecia o professor severo que estava sempre de mal humor na sala. Alias, eu nunca conseguia me lembrar de seu nome, os alunos também não. Ele havia se apresentado no primeiro dia com um nome japonês, difícil de decorar e ninguém tinha coragem de perguntá-lo.

- Eu...eu não me lembro seu nome. – Eu disse enquanto ele beijava delicadamente meu mamilo.

- Meu nome é Akemi, mas continue assim...Me chame de professor como antes.

- Não pare...Eu não posso fazer isso... – Eu protestei enquanto ele estava pronto para tirar minha calça.

- Porque?

- Porque eu não sou gay!

- Brian, você está excitado, o que acha que isso significa? – Ele me perguntou enquanto me erguia me colocando sentando em uma das mesas.

Ele tinha razão, eu era homossexual e só ali, naquele instante me dei conta. Eu me sentia atraído e excitado tanto por Steve quanto por Akemi de forma nunca comparada a Mika ou a qualquer outra garota. Eu não queria aceitar isso, o que iam dizer de mim? Iriam me apontar na rua e o preconceito seria lançado. Porem lembrei de como Steve viva, feliz, conservado e homossexual, queria ser igual a ele, queria pensar como ele, na verdade eu queria mesmo é estar com ele. Mas naquele momento fui tomado pelo desejo e passei a parar de impedir Akemi,queria sentir mais e mais prazer.

- Vejo que não me enganei quanto a você. – Em seguida me deu um beijo, enquanto eu puxava sua gravata e a retirava.

-...- Eu estava corado. Sentia vergonha e prazer ao mesmo tempo.

- Posso fazer o que eu quiser com você? - Ele sussurrava segurando minhas pernas e erguendo até a mesa.

-...

- Posso? - Ele disse alisando agressivamente minhas partes baixas.

- Não...Isso vai me machucar e...

- Calma, meu garoto, eu faço devagarzinho, não vai doer. – Ele dizia me encarando e sorrindo suavemente.

Era tão quente. Estávamos eu e Akemi na sala de aula. Eu sobre a mesa, excitado apenas de cueca e apesar de estar com medo estava também ansioso para satisfazer meus desejos. Akemi era quase tão branco como eu, era bem magro, mas possuía um rosto tão lindo, parecia que tinha sido desenhado. Olhos puxados, cabelos negros e uma franja jogada era um japonês muito atraente.

- Mas isso...

- Calma, vou começar desse jeito... - Ele disse colocando sua mão por detrás da minha cueca, e outra mão pela frente, beijando meu pescoço. Era muito excitante, incotrolavel.

- BRIAAAN! – Era Steve gritando pelos corredores.

- É Steve! – Akemi apenas ignorou e continuou a beijar meu pescoço.

- BRIAAN! CADE VOCÊ CARA?! – A voz vinha se aproximando.

- Pare Akemi, Steve esta chegando! – E ele continuo a ignorar.

Apesar do meu desejo quase incontrolável eu não conseguia continuar sabendo que Steve esta ali por perto. Era sufocante, tanto que acabei deixando escapar um gemido quando Akemi penetrou seu dedo em mim, estava tão detraído que nem percebia mais o que ele estava fazendo.

- Ahhh...- Gemi e respirei ofegante, foi dolorido, mas era excitante, queria que ele continuasse.

- Se doer muito você me diz que eu paro meu garoto.

- Ahhhh....Não Akemi...Steve...Steve esta aqui no corredor!

- Xiu!

- Pare... - Ele continuava de maneira ainda mais acelerada e excitante.

- Ahhhhh...Akemi.... - Eu gemia assustado comigo mesmo, de inicio senti nojo, mas aos poucos fui me entregando e era inevitável esconder meus gemidos.

Diante daquilo o que eu mais temia aconteceu. Steve atraído pelos ruídos e gemidos vindos da classe em que estávamos arrombou a porta desesperadamente e nos pegou prestes a transar. Akemi estava pronto para penetrar, mas foi parado pela entrada de Steve.

- Bri...an? – Ele disse extremamente assustado e com um rosto irreconhecível: coberto de ódio.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Track 7 – Revelações.**

****

**- Steve eu...- Nem sabia o que dizer, era uma situação totalmente constrangedora e ainda mais com Steve.****  
****- AKEMI SEU...SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Ele disse indo pra cima de Akemi enquanto eu o segurava tentando impedi-lo.****  
****- Calma Steve...Eu nem cheguei a penetrá-lo. – Akemi disse com um sorriso sacana.****  
****- Steve não...Não escute o que ele diz e... –****  
****- Calado Brian! – Ele disse me olhando de forma diabólica.****  
****- Puxa Steve, ele estava gostando tanto, pelo visto você não teve capacidade de satisfazê-lo. Ele gemia! É excitante só de lembrar!****  
****- EU VOU TE MATAR AKEMI! – Ele disse lê virando um soco. Steve era muito forte, eu não conseguia segurá-lo.****  
****- Pare Steve, as coisas só...****  
****- Se vista! Vamos embora!****  
****-...****  
****- Quanto a você...- Ele disse apontando para Akemi que estava jogado ao chão com a boca sangrando.****  
****- O que foi Steve? Vai me matar? Eu estava apenas ensinando a Brian, da mesma forma que ensinei a você. E da mesma forma que você gostou, ele tambem.****  
****- CALA A BOCA...Um dia Akemi...Eu juro que mesmo que isso me custe à vida eu irei te matar!****  
****- Steve, vamos logo chega disso. – Eu disse já vestido lhe puxando em direção a porta.****  
****- Pode esperar Akemi, PODE ESPERAR! - Steve disse irado, me puxando pelo braço agressivamente.****  
****Quando estávamos pra sair olhei para trás e percebi que Akemi estava se levantando e me olhando sorrindo, dizendo:****  
****- Até mais, meu garoto.****  
****Steve estava uma pilha de nervos, estava zangado e me puxando pelo braço nos corredores do colégio. No caminho encontramos a diretora e um inspetor:****  
****- O que houve? Ouvi berros e...- Perguntou a diretora preocupada,logo interrompida.****  
****- Não foi nada! Eu estava apenas discutindo com uma pessoa, nada mais! – Steve respondeu caminhando às pressas e me puxando pelo braço.****  
****- Ei, volte aqui mocinho e me explique isso direito! ****  
****Steve apenas deu as costas e continuou a me puxar. Quando chegamos próximo ao carro ele me soltou e disse grossamente:****  
****- Entra!****  
****Apenas entrei calado, envergonhado nem sabia o que dizer a ele. Logo que Steve entrou ele colocou suas mãos no volante e encostou sua cabeça também e permaneceu assim durante alguns instantes,sem dizer nada.****  
****- Steve...Me...****  
****-...****  
****- Eu sei que não devia...****  
****-...****  
****- Por favor, não me ignore...Eu...Eu...****  
****Steve permaneceu calado. Foi então que me aproximei dele, levando minha cabeça até a sua que estava agachada. Steve estava chorando.****  
****- Steve..Steve...Steve... – Eu comecei a dizer repetidamente em desespero ao vê-lo chorando, e me pus a chorar também.****  
****- Porque Brian...? – Steve se voltava em lagrimas, olhando fixamente pra mim.****  
****- Não sei...Ele me trancou lá e começou a...A...Me...Me...Tocar...E...****  
****- Brian...Porque ele?****  
****- Eu...****  
****- Eu o odeio...Ele é um cão imundo...****  
****- Steve, aconteceu algo...Entre vocês? Ele insinuou coisas e...****  
****- Algo...? Ele me...Me molestou...****  
****- Como assim...Você nunca me contou nada e...E também não o denunciou...Porque?****  
****- Brian...Quando eu tinha oito anos eu estudava num colégio particular se lembra?****  
****- Sim...Mas...****  
****- Akemi era meu professor naquela época, e eu...O adorava. Ele era prestativo e muito atencioso com todos, mas ele sempre me tratava de maneira dia durante uma reunião de país eu fiquei aguardando minha mãe no pátio, brincando com algumas crianças. Percebi que a maioria dos pais já haviam saído, e só restava eu no pátio. Decidi ir então até a sala onde estava ocorrendo a reunião e percebi que a porta estava encostada. Quando eu estava prestes a bater na porta ouvi minha mãe chorando e conversando com o meu professor, o Akemi. Minha mãe disse pra ele:****  
****- Professor eu sempre suspeitei, mas não quis acreditar. Ele...Ele sempre foi diferente do seu irmão quando possuía a mesma idade...Brian me pediu uma boneca certa vez e também gostava de brincar com as primas e...E...****  
****- Fique calma Senhora Christine...Essas coisas acontecem...Ninguém sabe exatamente o porque...****  
****Naquele dia eu não entendi direito e apenas entrei na sala e percebi que minha mãe continuava a chorar, ela me abraçou forte e me disse:****  
****- Sempre te amarei...Meu filho...Independente do que você vestir, pensar ou ser. Porque eu sou sua mãe e sempre serei.****  
****Eu era inocente demais para compreender que minha mãe havia entendido que eu seria e já era um homossexual, Brian, só depois de anos entendi aquela cena. - Ele contou chorando sem parar.****  
****- Mas o que isso...Tem a ver?****  
****- Naquele dia fomos embora e nunca mais minha mãe tocou no assunto. Os dias se passaram e Akemi estava cada vez mais próximo a mim, me tratará de maneira especial e...****  
****- Por você ser homossexual ele...****  
****- Deixa-me terminar?****  
****- Desculpa.****  
****-Ele me tratava de maneira especial porque eu era homossexual e ele tinha segundas intenções comigo. Durante um acampamento no zoológico com o colegio, todos os alunos possuíam companhias do mesmo sexo para dormir em sua barraca e para não haver conflitos de meninos dormirem com meninas, diante de uma fogueira fizeram um sorteio. No fim do sorteio o meu nome foi o ultimo e já não haviam mais garotos, foi quando ele se ofereceu e tudo aconteceu...na barraca dele...****  
****- Mas como assim?Como foi? Ninguém ouviu? E também o...****  
****- BRIAN! Por favor, não me obrigue a entrar em detalhes! Apenas digo que tive vergonha e medo de contar isso a minha mãe, ela percebia que eu estava estranho e tinha dificuldades para me sentar...Porem nunca desconfiou já que eu disse que havia caído no passeio... - Ele dizia em lagrimas.****  
****- Que horror Steve...Ele fez tudo isso com você e...- Eu estava assustado, e chorando por pena e arrependimento.****  
****- E também estava...Estava fazendo com você! Se aproveitando da sua pureza assim como fez comigo! – Ele dizia dando socos no volante!****  
****- Mas e depois Steve...****  
****- Eu não quero mais falar disso Brian...Eu to muito magoado...****  
****-...****  
****-...Principalmente com você. – Ele dizia calmamente enquanto as lagrimas voltavam a sair de seus olhos azuis.****  
****- Eu sei Steve...Eu fui tomado por...****  
****- Brian...Eu me declarei pra você...Eu sofri por você...Eu me dedico em tudo por você...****  
****- Mas eu não sei o que me deu...Eu não sei Steve...Não sei explicar...****  
****- Apenas diga...Apenas diga que não estava gostando...Diga que quer ficar comigo...Diga Brian...Diga que...Diga que também gosta de mim...- Steve dizia segurando minha mão e me olhando desesperadamente.****  
****- Eu...Steve...Eu não...****  
****- Você estava gostando não é mesmo? Aquele cretino... ****  
****- Steve não posso...Eu...Não tenho como negar e...****  
****- Porque fez isso comigo? Eu gosto tanto de você Brian...Porque não me permitiu te dar um beijo e permitiu que aquele imundo te tocasse?****  
****- Eu...Não...Eu não sei! – Eu respondia constrangido, com as mãos no rosto em lagrimas.****  
****Steve ligou o carro e dirigiu calado até em casa. Quando chegamos ele desceu do carro e entrou em casa, enquanto eu estava a alguns metros atrás. ****  
****- Vou pra oficina. - Ele me disse parado na sala de costas****  
****- Eu vou subir arrumar minhas coisas e...****  
****- Não. Você vai subir, se trocar, preparar o seu almoço, pegar o seu carro, ir até a oficina e trabalhar. A partir de hoje só fale comigo o necessário, não me peça conselhos, nem conte comigo pra nada,nem como seu amigo e nem como algo mais. Se precisar de alguma coisa peça a Thomas.****  
****- Steve, por favor, não faça isso, não precisa...- Eu implorava lhe segurando pela camisa.****  
****- O que quer que eu faça? Não posso te enxotar pra rua, você não tem pra onde ir...Não quero o seu mal...QUE MERDA! Eu não consigo odiá-lo, mesmo depois de ter partido meu coração, você estava se entregando perdidamente a pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo e mesmo assim...Eu...Eu não consigo...Brian eu não... – Ele dizia colocando uma das mãos no rosto.****  
****- Me perdoe Steve! – Eu disse lhe abraçando por trás, colocando minha cabeça sobre suas costas, constrangido, em lagrimas.****  
****- Me solte...****  
****-...Steve...Dei-me conta que você é importante pra mim...Que você me faz sempre sorrir, que enxuga minhas lagrimas, é sempre prestativo com tudo, você é perfeito...Isso me faz...Me faz...Querer estar com você...Gosto de te ver dormindo, gosto da sua comida, das suas piadas, do seu sorriso, do seu jeito, gosto de você quero estar com você, é tudo que quero...Pra sempre. – Eu dizia desesperadamente de olhos fechado e ainda abraçado a Steve.******

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Track 8 - Não há perdão pra tudo.**

- Me solte Brian.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

- Ouvi, agora me solte. – Ele repetia friamente

- Mas...Eu...Eu me declarei pra você Steve e...

- Quando eu me declarei pra você Brian, você se lembra o que fez?

- Mas eu logo...Logo me arrependi...Sabe eu pensei que seria anormal se eu e você ficássemos juntos...Dois homens...Mas percebi que eu também gostava de você...Na verdade...Eu gosto...Então acho que não há problema nisso sabe...Já que nos gostamos...

- O único problema Brian é que você descobriu isso tarde demais. – Ele disse tirando meus braços dele.

- Porque?! – Eu perguntei já em lagrimas

- Porque eu cansei, você me feriu...- Ele dizia serio, frio e de cabeça erguida.

- Mas...Mas eu errei...Só agora me dei conta...

- Enquanto você não concordava em ficar com um homem eu entendia. Achei que eu é quem estava errado. Mas você se entregou inteiramente ao professor de matemática, de forma tão...Tão fácil, oferecida. Quando ele me molestou fui obrigado, implorei pra ele não fazer aquilo e passei dias da minha vida com dor no corpo e na alma. Gritei de dor e desespero você gritava de prazer Brian...Estava gostando... – Ele dizia calmamente

Eu já havia entendido. Steve estava profundamente magoado comigo, eu havia me entregado ao homem ao qual ele odiava, tão facilmente, enquanto ele se declarava pra mim de forma sincera e calma. Fui estúpido e me arrependi não por ter permitido que Akemi me tocasse, mas sim por não ter sido capaz de me entregar aquele de divinamente me merecia.

- Steve...Perdoe-me.

- Te perdoar?! – Ele perguntou assustado

- Eu fui...Fui estúpido. – Eu respondi chorando.

Ele apenas respirou fundo e subiu as escadas, calado. Sentei no sofá e me coloquei a chorar, pensativo. Eu era tão idiota, inconseqüente. Como pude desprezar Steve e trocá-lo por Akemi?! Ele era inteiramente perfeito e mesmo assim fui burro o bastante para cometer tal erro. Logo Steve desceu as escadas e apenas disse antes de sair:

- Tranque a casa.

Droga, a burrada estava feita. Steve deixou claro que não me perdoaria facilmente, agia frio novamente assim como na época em que eu namorava Mika. Me troquei e sai sem almoçar, fui até a oficina. Chegando lá percebi que Steve e Thomas discutiam dentro do escritório onde Thomas costumava ficar. Olhei pelo vidro e fiquei escutando a discussão.

- Eu sei Steve! Mas contratei funcionários e agora só vou ficar no escritório. Não posso fazer isso, você vai ter que continuar a ensina-lo. Lembre-se que alem de tudo ele é seu amigo.

- Eu não consigo Thomas...Vai ser muito...Muito difícil olhar pra ele...

- Steve! Pare com isso! Você nunca foi disso, sempre enfrentou seus obstáculos, encare!

- Mas Thomas ele...Ele se declarou pra mim!

- Então! Vá lá e aproveite a chance, faça o que acha certo, fique com ele!

- Mas eu não consigo, ele estava aos amassos com um professor, Thomas com AQUELE professor! – Steve dizia se alterando e de cabeça baixa.

- Eu sei, você já me disse. Não perca o controle. – Thomas dizia para Steve colocando sua mão em seus ombros.

- E agora?! Eu gosto tanto dele...Mas...

- Mas seu orgulho é maior que tudo, não é?

- Sim...

- Olha Steve, as coisas aconteceram muito rápido. O melhor a se fazer é dar um tempo até a poeira abaixar. Lembre-se: Faça sempre aquilo o que o seu coração manda.

- Eu não posso Thomas...Não posso perdoá-lo.

- Não pode mesmo?

- Não!

- Então Steve, você irá perdê-lo.

Nesse momento Steve imediatamente levantou sua cabeça e olho assustado para Thomas.

- Perdê-lo...?

- Steve, até quando acha que ele vai suportar vive no mesmo teto que você sob essa situação? O que acha que ele vai fazer?

Logo Thomas se levantou e percebeu que eu espiava a conversa. Dei alguns passos e tentei disfarçar,logo Steve saiu da sala.

- Vem Brian, vou continuar te ensino da onde paramos.

- Steve eu...Me...Me desculpe,acho que...

- Esqueça isso. Você disse que ficou com duvidas quanto a motores certo?

Era impressionante como Thomas 'fazia a cabeça' de Steve. Ele já não me tratava de maneira fria, porem não era mais o mesmo, Steve não sorria mais pra mim.

Os dias foram se passando e Steve nunca voltou a ser o mesmo. Conversávamos muito, porem sempre sobre assuntos profissionais, nunca sobre o que havia ocorrido naquele dia. Pensei muitas vezes em ir embora, mas era impossível, meu pai continuava a ser o mesmo alcoólatra e nunca nem se quer procurou saber noticias minha. Decidi que seria melhor se eu apagasse aquele capitulo ruim da minha vida, apesar de Steve me despertar sentimentos inexplicáveis e eu me sentir encantado por ele, eu sentia tanto constrangimento e arrependimento pelo erro que cometi que nunca me atrevi a abraçá-lo e muitos menos algo alem disso. Eu estava com 19 anos e havia me apaixonado pela área da mecânica. Pensei em cursar uma faculdade, mas tinha medo de falar sobre o assunto com Steve, alias passei a viver sempre no impasse de falar com ele, tinha sempre medo da sua reação. Estávamos jantando quando Steve me perguntou de repente:

- Você não tem vontade de entrar pra faculdade?

- Ah...Ter...Eu tenho, mas...

- Já pensou que legal! A gente podia se formar em mecânica. – Ele dizia com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro! Ia ser muito maneiro nos formarmos numa área que gostamos tanto!

- Vamos nos inscrever num vestibular, não sei porque nunca pensamos nisso.

- Sabe Steve, na verdade eu já havia pensando. Mas achei que você não fosse gostar da idéia.

- Como não?! Eu já estou com 20 anos Brian, preciso me encaminhar em algo.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Thomas que estava com um sorriso imenso.

- Boa noite meninos!

- Boa noite mano.

- Boa noite Thomas.

- Eu queria apresentar pra vocês uma pessoa muito especial, a garota com quem eu estou namorando.

- Namorando? – Perguntou Steve se engasgando.

- Sim senhor, namorando! Estou amando tanto.

- E cadê ela Thomas?

- Ela esta no carro, vou buscá-la!

- Namorando? – Perguntou Steve olhando pra mim ainda inconformado.

- É todo mundo encontra sua cara metade né!

- Olá... – Disse a garota tímida.

- Oi!

- Oi.

- Olha só, esse é Steve, meu irmão e esse é Brian meu quase irmão. Meninos essa é a Ashley, minha namorada.

Conhecemos Ashley a namorada de Thomas, ela era muito linda e também muito simpática. Naquela noite ao me deitar já na minha própria cama que ficava junto ao quarto de Steve, pensei em como eu me sentia sozinho e carente. Queria também amar alguém, assim como Thomas parecia estar amando. Queria tanto que Steve me perdoasse, queria ficar junto a ele, mas eu não tinha a mínima coragem de lhe contar o que eu realmente estava sentindo. Resolvi que o melhor a se fazer era tirá-lo de minha cabeça.

Três anos se passaram...

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Track 9 - O que não há perdão o tempo cura.

Três anos se passaram e eu e Steve já estávamos no penúltimo ano da faculdade. Steve nunca mais voltou a ser o mesmo comigo, meu erro fez com eu o perdesse de vez, sempre me tratava como um amigo, nunca alem disso. Thomas ampliou a oficina e o dinheiro passou a entrar cada vez mais. Eu e Steve trabalhávamos na área de design e estávamos ajudando Thomas a dirigir o negocio. Eu estava no banho refletindo em tudo em que vivi e o quanto eu havia madurecido. Eu já não era mais ingênuo e inocente como antes, apesar de não ter me envolvido com nenhuma das garotas da faculdade que se interessavam por mim, até porque elas não me atraiam, porem eu estava decido que não sofreria mais por Steve, apesar do erro ser meu sofri imensamente com isso, a culpa é um sentimento horrível, é o mesmo que carregar uma cruz nas costas. Era de noite, sai mais tarde do trabalho já com um carro novo o qual comprei ao meu próprio suor, chegando em casa não encontrei Steve em canto algum. Subi até nosso quarto e percebi que ele estava no banheiro a porta estava apenas encostada. Steve se deparava frente ao espelho em lagrimas. Entrei imediatamente.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei preocupado.

- Nada Brian, saia.

- Steve...

- Saia, por favor.

- Se abra comigo. Diga-me o que esta te machucando?

- Brian...Eu...Sinto falta...

- De quem? De sua mãe?

- Sim...

Há muito tempo Steve não tinha essas crises de choro, pelo menos eu não o tinha visto. Abracei-lhe, era tão bom abraçá-lo isso me trazia lembranças de quando ele ainda corria atrás de mim. Ele chorou em meu ombro e quando seu choro diminuiu, ele logo me soltou.

- Me deixe sozinho agora Brian...Obrigado.

Ele havia se tornado tão amargo, céus o que foi que eu fiz!

- Ok...

Eu estava cansado do trabalho e logo tinha que voar pra faculdade. Assim os dias se passaram trabalho e estudo, aquilo estava me matando. Eu não tinha muitos amigos na faculdade, sempre fui na minha, aprendi com Steve que revelar exatamente o que você é às vezes desperta muito preconceito, o melhor não é esconder-se do mundo, é apenas se ocultar aos olhos daqueles que não merecem saber quem eu sou. Steve e eu sempre estávamos juntos na faculdade, apesar de sermos amigos ele sempre era frio comigo. Um dia estávamos lanchando quando eu resolvi ir ao banheiro.

- Steve, vou ao banheiro, você vem?

- Não, vou terminar de comer. Vou ficar te esperando aqui.

Fui até o banheiro e quando eu estava pra sair bati de frente com um rapaz derrubando-o.

- Aii...- Ele disse caído sentando ao chão.

- Ah, me desculpe...Eu...Estava distraído e acabei...

- Não, tudo bem. – Ele respondeu se levantando e limpando as mãos.

- Seu nome é?

- Brian...E o seu?

- Me chamo Oliver, prazer. – Ele estava sorrindo, assim como Steve sorria pra mim. Permaneci em silencio alguns segundos.

- Ah,prazer! – Eu respondi abrindo um sorriso e o cumprimentando.

Ele ficou me olhando, parecia admirado, foi tão fofo. Ele permanecia segurando minha mão, quando Steve apareceu.

- Não ouviu o...Sinal? – Ele disse olhando nossas mãos. Em seguida soltamos.

- Não...Eu acabei derrubando-o quando estava saindo e...

Steve nos olhou por segundos e veio furioso em minha direção, me pegou pela mã-me para dentro do banheiro, fechou a porta na cara de Oliver e me jogou contra a mesma colocando sua mão sobre a minha e levando-as até a porta a qual eu estava encurralado.

- Cansei Brian, não vou te perder de novo. Mesmo que eu me arrependa depois meu amor por você é muito maior que meu orgulho. Não quero te perder, mas não quero te perdoar.

- Steve...Você sabe o que penso...Eu mudei sabe fui fútil, idiota e pensava que seria absurdo me entregar a um homem. Fui fraco e me entreguei a...

- Esqueça isso...

- O que? Você...Você vai me perdoar?

- Não...

-...- Eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Vou apenas fingir que nada aconteceu. – Ele disse antes de me beijar.

Céus foi nosso primeiro beijo. Era ardente, um desejo louco de anos de espera. Meu coração pegava fogo e eu queria me entregar de corpo e alma a Steve, sentia que de certa forma minha culpa se fora foi um momento de extrema felicidade. Steve colocava sua mão por dentro da minha camisa enquanto sorria dentre os beijos, e disse:

- Eu te amo Brian.

Arrepiava-me, ele era carinhoso, meigo, era perfeito. Estava novamente se declarando pra mim só que dessa vez dizendo que me amava...Só quem ouve isso pra saber o quanto o coração dispara.

Ele logo descia beijando meu pescoço enquanto eu soltava gemidos baixos. Eu não queria parar, me entreguei. Steve mordia meus lábios e meu pescoço e eu não agüentava, sempre solta um gemido. Isso o excitava e ele fazia intensamente esperando que eu gemesse de novo.

De repente alguém bate agressivamente na porta e somos interrompidos. Steve logo me solta.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10 – Entrada para o inferno.**_

- Não pense que você se dará bem depois de toda a vergonha que me fez passar Roy. – Dizia meu pai calmamente.

- Eu? O único que passou vergonha aqui fui eu! Que vive minha vida inteira calado,feito um

idiota! Eu acreditava que o fato de você ser meu pai fizesse você me amar acima de tudo, assim como

minha mãe. Mas de hoje em diante te desconsidero meu pai! Adeus! – Eu disse me levantando e indo em direção a porta.

- Você não vai sair! – Disse meu pai entrando na minha frente,segurando meu braço.

- Me solte seu covarde!

- JAMES! Venha até aqui!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, me solte! – Respondi dando um soco na cara do meu pai.

- Me chamou Ben?

- Chamei James, segure Roy AGORA! - Disse meu pai caido no chão.

Eu estava indo direção a porta e quando ouvi meu pai mandando James me segurar comecei a

correr...Mas ele me pegou quando eu estava preste a sair,me empurrando contra a parede e logo me segurando.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EU TE ODEIO BEN,EU TE ODEIO JAMES! Eu te odeiooo,te odeiooo...TE

ODEIOOOOOOOOOOO...Deixe-me ser feliz...Por favor...É só quero ser feliz, só isso...

James me segurava por trás pelos meus braços,quando meu pai me devolveu um soco.

- Isso é por você ter batido no seu pai!

- COVARDE! IDI...

- ISSO É POR VOCÊ SER UM VIADO! O QUE FOI JAMES? PORQUE DESSA CARA? EU TE PAGUEI,

TRATE DE CUMPRIR COM O QUE COMBINAMOS. – Ele me bateu novamente.

- CRETINO, ME SOLTEEE!

- ISSO É POR VOCÊ TER ME FEITO DE IDIOTA DURANTE ESSES ANOS. - Disse meu pai me virando outro soco.

Eu tentava reagir, mas era impossível. Assim se procederam, socos, chutes, na cara, no estômago,

em todas as partes do meu corpo. Eu nunca havia apanhado tanto em toda a minha vida, eu gritava de

dor, de ódio, de socorro. Ainda sim ouvia os gritos desesperados da minha mãe, mas eu mal podia me

mexer na situação que me encontrava. Comecei a me sentir tonto, e sentia um gosto horrível de sangue na

minha boca. A ultima coisa que vi antes de desmaiar foi o carro de Peter parado lá fora, e a ultima coisa que ouvi?

Um grito horrível e doloroso daquele que eu mais amava.

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!

Acordei todo dolorido, sozinho, jogado dentro de um caminhão escuro, parecia estar em

movimento. Comecei a gritar...E logo a chorar.

Aquilo era horrível, parecia meus pesadelos de quando eu era criança. Eu me sentia tão fraco e mal conseguia me mexer.

Logo o caminhão parou e comecei a ouvir barulhos vindo da porta. Eram dois rapazes, vestidos com

roupas do exercito, eu não acreditava no que via, comecei a gritar.

- FIQUEM LONGE DE MIM! SAIAM DAQUI!

- Anda pega ele lá, o capitão ta esperando. – Disse um deles.

De repente um dos rapazes entrou no caminhão e me pegou pelo braço, me arrastando pra fora. Quando

vi aonde eu estava me assustei ainda mais. Era um quartel,fechado, com cercas elétricas, armas e tanques

pra todos os lados. Era o inferno. No caminho,varios rapazes vestidos da mesma forma me olhavam, todos armados,

vestidos e prontos para matar. Todos pareciam ser jovens, mal se via algum soldado velho.

Chegando numa determinada sala, os rapazes bateram na porta.

- Entre. – Disse uma voz vindo de lá de dentro.

Os rapazes me jogaram para dentro e se retiraram. Eu não conseguia me levantar,sentia dores por todo o corpo

e também muita fraqueza. Não sabia exatamente aonde eu estava, nem quanto tempo passei desacordado. Enquanto

eu tentava me levantar o homem sentado numa cadeira se levantou, e caminhou ate minha direção.

Ele se aproximou,retirou o cigarro da boca e disse:

- Você que é o Roy? O garoto que desagradou o papai?

Continua...

Obrigada a toooooooooooodos que comentaram! Espero que gostem do capitulo. Vou avisa-los que daqui em diante muitas coisas

aconteceram com o coitado do Roy dentro desse quartel, e a maioria delas dramaticas,enfiiiim faleei demaaaaais,até o proximo fds :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Track 11 - Destino**

- Como assim Thomas?

- É exatamente o que ouviram...Tenho duas noticias: uma boa e a outra ruim.

- Então fala logo... – Disse Steve já curioso.

- Vou falar primeiro a boa...Vou me casar. – Ele disse meio desanimado.

- Que legal mano! Parabéns! – Disse Steve lhe abraçando.

- Você pediu a mão dela?

- Sim, ontem à noite.

- Ah, e qual a má noticia?

- Bom...Eu sempre morei com você Steve...Mas sabe vou ter que vender a casa...

- Essa era a má noticia? – Ele perguntou sorrindo

- E vou vender a oficina...

- O que?!

- Porque? – Eu perguntei também surpreso.

- Ashley está grávida...E quer morar na mesma cidade que a mãe dela...

- Ta mais... É mesmo necessário vender tudo?!

- Sim Brian...

Steve permaneceu calado, fazendo uma cara de pensativo.

- Bom, então eu e Brian vamos ter que alem de procurar casa também um emprego? Porque você engravidou sua namorada, quer se casar e sair da cidade?

- Sim.

- E só por isso você ferra a minha vida?! Você nem me consultou! A oficina não é só sua, eu lutei cada dia ao seu lado e...

- Eu sei disso Steve...Mas Ashley...

- A Ashley não faz parte da nossa família!

- E o Brian faz?

- Hã?

- Desculpe Steve, mas veja...Esses anos todos vocês dependeram muito de mim...

Assim foi se iniciando uma grande discussão a qual eu passei quieto a maior parte enquanto Thomas falava calmamente com Steve, e já ele indignava-se com o comportamento do irmão. Confesso que nem mesmo eu entendia Thomas, ele estava agindo de maneira muito estranha, não parecia a mesma pessoa. Depois de alguns minutos discutindo Steve apenas subiu as escadas para o quarto, ele estava muito furioso. Quando eu estava prestes a subir Thomas se virou dizendo:

- Conto com você Brian...Você é o único que consegue acalmá-lo.

Eu não respondi, apenas subi e encontrei Steve arrumando as malas.

- Faça a sua mala também Brian, vamos embora!

- Mas...Steve vamos embora pra onde? Alias você esta se precipitando e...

- Brian, presta atenção! Você viveu aqui por anos deve conhecer meu irmão. Não percebe que ele esta diferente? Não só hoje, mas nos últimos dias? Parece um robô e sempre cumpri com todas as vontades da namorada dele.

- Ele esta apaixonada Steve...

- Não Brian! Ele esta cego.

Steve estava muito irritado, e por mais que eu tentasse acalmá-lo parecia impossível.

- Mas Steve não podemos simplesmente sair e ficar hospedados em algum lugar...Vamos fazer isso, mas de forma planejada.

Ele parou de arrumar as malas, e permaneceu de cabeça baixa por alguns segundos.

- Vamos fazer como então Brian?

- Vamos...Já sei! Vamos vender nossos carros! Eu tenho um dinheiro guardado e você também deve ter. Assim podemos logo de cara comprar uma casa.

- Vender meu carro Brian? Eu trabalhei três anos sofridos para conseguir comprar um carro zero...Mal faz um mês que comprei e já...Já vou ter que vendê-lo?

- Sei que é difícil Steve...Mas...

Costumo-me a convencê-lo. Decidimos permanecer na casa até nos estabelecermos. Porem, não eram só os problemas financeiros que estavam irritando Steve, mas também o mudado comportamento de Thomas.

Os dias foram se passando e eu logo consegui vender meu carro, e Steve com muito custo o dele. Decidimos que seria melhor pegar um carro bem barato e usar o restante do dinheiro para comprar um apartamento, mas ainda não era o suficiente precisávamos de mais. Durante todo esse tempo Steve e Thomas não se falaram, não trocavam nem se quer uma palavra e não permaneciam no mesmo ambiente. Apesar disso Steve sofria com a perda da amizade do irmão, sempre foram tão amigos e de repente se tornaram inimigos mortais. Então me restou conversar com Thomas sobre a metade dos bens. Steve não queria vender a oficina, era uma herança de sua família, porem sem Thomas ficaria impossível de comandar, afinal só entendíamos de carro e nada de negócios. Logo vendemos tudo, a casa e a empresa. O dinheiro foi bem maior do que eu e Steve esperávamos e compramos um apartamento no centro bem espaçoso. Apesar da triste mudança era bom sair daquele bairro o qual me trazia muitas lembranças ruins, e principalmente a inconveniência de ter de encontrar meu pai sempre que sai dar uma volta. Sentíamos mais à vontade e depois de muito tempo de estresse e mau humor Steve parecia mais calmo. Após arrumarmos tudo eu estava cansado, deite-me no sofá esparramado.

- Ufa, pensei que não ia ter fim!

- Nossa, mas esta tão...Tão lindo. – Disse Steve olhando para todo o apartamento.

- É esta sim, e é todo nosso.

- Puxa, nos casamos.

- Hã?

- Bem, estamos morando juntos, só eu e você... É como se fossemos casados. – Ele disse me puxando para ficar de pé.

- Ca...Ca...Casados?

- Haha...Eu to brincando. – Ele disse me abraçando e me puxando até ele.

- Ai como você é bobo! – Eu disse lhe mostrando a língua.

- Bobo porque te amo!

Céus, eu estava perdidamente apaixonado. Dei-me conta que sempre gostei de Steve, esses anos todos, apenas nunca tive coragem de expressar o que eu sentia por medo de que Steve nunca me aceitasse pela traição que cometi no passado. Mas estávamos vivendo os melhores dias de nossas vidas, era sempre tudo maravilhoso. Steve conversou com alguns antigos sócios da oficina que tínhamos e conseguiu um emprego para nos dois numa fabrica de automóveis. O salário não era muito, mas o suficiente para pagar a faculdade e passar bem o mês. Tínhamos em mente que aos poucos conquistaríamos tudo aquilo que fomos obrigados a abrir mão, um carro zero e um negocio só nosso.

Alguns dias se passaram e apesar de toda aquela felicidade em que eu estava vivendo eu mal via Steve, nosso emprego era em horários opostos e nos víamos apenas na faculdade e depois em casa. Numa manhã de terça-feira eu acordei ainda cansado, dei uma varrida no apartamento e desci para levar o lixo para fora. Quando eu estava subindo vi um dos empregados conversando com alguém na porta de um apartamento vizinho, o qual o rosto me parecia conhecido.

- Quem bom que voltou senhor! Passou muitos anos fora.

- É...Eu estava estudando.

- Conseguiu a formação que tanto queria?!

- Sim.

- Puxa que bom! E pra onde o senhor viajou?

- Para o Japão.

Era Akemi, meu professor de Matemática do colegial.


	12. Chapter 12

**Track 12 – Ciumes**

Fiquei parado a escada assustado, pasmo e surpreso. Eu estava imensamente preocupado. Como eu poderia ter me mudado justamente para o mesmo apartamento que aquele homem morava? Me virei de costas para que ele não me reconhecesse.

- Bom, se me der licença vou continuar com minhas tarefas. Tenha um bom dia. - Disse um dos empregados.

- Um bom dia para você também.

Continuei de costas esperando que ele entrasse em seu apartamento, eu estava com tanto medo que não consegui sair do lugar, apenas queria me manter longe daquele homem. Esperei alguns instantes e me virei, dei de cara com ele na escada.

- Mas que mundo pequeno não? Por acaso, esta tentando se esconder, Brian?

- Não...Não é da sua conta.

- Está nervoso? Bravo? Aconteceu algo?

- Não se faça se cínico. – Eu respondi zangado

- Você esta tão mudado...- Ele dizia descendo a escada vindo em minha direção. – ...Esta mais lindo, mais forte e mais maturo. – Ele disse colocando uma das mãos na parede e me olhando, enquanto eu mantinha meu olhar para o lado evitando olhar em seus olhos.

- Você é sempre tão...Tão convencido! Acha que pode tudo com todos! Saiba que não passa de um aproveitador, uma pessoa que se aproveita não só da inocência, mas também dos sentimentos dos outros. – Eu dizia mantendo meu olhar para os lados.

- Não seja mal, meu garoto. – Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido. Era frustrante, eu não conseguia me mover, minhas pernas simplesmente não saiam do lugar.

De repente meu celular tocou e ele se afastou um pouco, fui atender era Steve. Aproveite aquela chance e logo que atendi Steve corri para meu apartamento.

- Alooooo?!

- Bri...an?

- Sim...Sou...Sou eu! – Eu respondi após fechar a porta, já sem fôlego.

- Que voz é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só...Corri...porque fui colocar o lixo lá fora...E...E acredita que esqueci a panela no fogo?!

- Ah...Cabeça de vento hein? Estava pensando em que pra te fazer esquecer a panela no fogo?

- Ah você sabe né...

- Diga...Vamos...

- Em...Em você.

- Eu te amo, muito! Vou almoçar em casa hoje ta?

- VAI?

- Nossa, é tão ruim assim?

- Ah... É que eu não descongelei nada assim...

- Não faz mal! Eu te levo pra comer fora, tenho uma novidade pra contar.

- Jura...Que bom!

- Você ta meio estranho...

- Que nada...To só feliz! Vou me arrumar então.

- Ok, amo você.

Após desligar o telefone, fui lentamente me sentando ao chão me escorando pela parede. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e fiquei pensando o que poderia acontecer daqui pra frente, tendo Akemi como vizinho. Entrei no banho e fiquei pensativo, não conseguia tirar Akemi da cabeça. De repente ouvi um barulho na sala e logo na porta do banheiro. Me assustei, e percebi que era Steve.

- Que susto!

- O que foi? Quem mais poderia ser? – Ele dizia rindo e tirando a roupa.

- Ah sei lá, um ladrão...Porque esta tirando a roupa?

- Não se faça de ingênuo. – Ele sorria enquanto entrava na banheira subindo em cima de mim.

- Ah é que...

- Não fala nada... – Em seguida me beijava, descia pelo pescoço como sempre fazia, era demais de excitante. Lambia meus mamilos e me tocava delicadamente.

- Vamos, solte seu gemido...Sei que está segurando.

- Não...Ah...

- Não seja teimoso...

Eu não me continha, acabava por soltar não só um, mas vários gemidos seguidos. Steve gostava de me ver assim, ele enlouquecia com aquilo. Segurava em meus cabelos e continuava e me beijar enquanto se preparava para penetrar.

- Eu te amo... – Ele dizia repetidamente.

- Eu também...Te amo muito.

Steve voltou seu olhar pra mim com ar de desconfiado.

- Ora, você dizendo que me ama, isso é pra me deixar ainda mais louco? – Ele disse antes de penetrar. Eu já não sentia dor, e Steve sempre fazia de forma carinhosa. Estávamos transando quase que diariamente. Chegávamos acabados em casa, mas sempre estávamos dispostos a nos amar. Após aquela transa maravilhosa eu já me sentia cansado, e fiquei deitado na banheira enquanto Steve se enxugava.

- Vamos, já se cansou? À noite quero mais!

- Mais?

- Claro. Você é uma droga pra mim. – Ele ria.

- Eu sei. – Com ar de convencido.

- Não pague de bonsão! Você até disse que me amava!

- Eu disse?

- Sim...A ultima vez que disse isso foi quando brigamos...

-... – Acabei corando.

- Vem logo. – Ele me puxou da banheira colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Te amo tanto que nem me importo com o mundo mais sabia?

Eu apenas permanecia corado. Por um instante não sei o que me deu e abracei Steve apertado.

- Também...

- Brian?

Steve permaneceu desconfiado, eu não conseguia esconder que algo me afligia. Nos trocamos e logo saímos do apartamento, temi encontrar Akemi pelos corredores, mas ele não estava por lá. Fomos até o restaurante que sempre íamos, gostávamos do ambiente e sentíamos sempre bem à vontade. Nos sentamos e Steve brilhava de alegria.

- Brian, eu fui promovido!

- Jura? Que bom!

Ele me contava tudo com os olhos brilhando, Steve estava tão feliz que eu não me atrevia a contar sobre Akemi. A felicidade dele era contagiante, mas me senti inseguro quando ele citou um certo assunto.

- Então, ai o chefe, o Ben disse que promoverá você também!

- Nossa isso é melhor ainda!

- Sim, mas ele vai te colocar em outra área, por isso vamos continuar não nos vendo.

- Ah...

- Mas a gente já se vê todos os dias, e de noite você sempre esta deitado em minha cama, todo meu. – Ele sorria.

- Fala baixo seu safado!

- Ben também disse que vou ter que contratar um assistente.

- Assistente?

- É que agora vou trabalhar com dois tipos de montagens diferentes.

- Entendo...Não...Não poderia ser eu?

- Brian, vai diminuir seu salário menos que a metade! Claro que não.

- Ah, queria...Queria passar mais tempo com você...

Ele permaneceu alguns segundos quieto, apenas me olhando sorrindo, com aquele sorriso que fazia meu mundo girar.

- Te amo tanto.

Era perfeito. Estar com ele, dormir com ele, viver com ele,morar com ele e principalmente amá-lo. Aprendi muito com Steve, aprendi a sempre ver o lado positivo de cada problema, a me erguer frente a uma dificuldade e claro, a ser feliz. Eu acreditava que nada poderia nos separar, nem acabar com nosso amor, mas era o que eu acreditava. Quando estávamos voltando temi novamente encontrar com Akemi no corredor, eu ainda não havia criado coragem de contar a Steve. Aconteceu que os dias foram se passando e eu acabei que me esquecendo que tinha Akemi como vizinho. Numa manhã acordei e fiz minhas obrigações diárias, percebi que Steve havia se esquecido da sua maleta de ferramentas e eu como pretexto para vê-lo resolvi ir até a empresa entregá-lo. Tomei café e um banho rápido e fui logo saindo. Não encontrei Akemi nas escadas, peguei meu carro que eu havia comprado naquela mesma semana, chegando lá fui direto no setor de Steve e me deparei com uma cena que acabou me desagradando. Steve estava manuseando a maquina enquanto o seu assistente o ajudava de forma a qual me irritava. Steve colocava suas mãos sobre as mãos do assistente lhe ensinando a conduzir uma maquina. Me irritei profundamente, eu estava tomado pelo ciúmes, e quando resolvi me retirar Steve me chamou:

- Brian? – Ele gritava meio distante

- Oi... – Respondi acenando.

- Vem aqui, quero te apresentar a um amigo.

AMIGO? Fiquei furioso! Amigo merda nenhuma! Aquele garoto com cara de 16 anos estava dando o maior mole pra Steve, seu olhar era de "vai,anda me pega logo" e minha vontade era de enfiar a mão na cara dele. Mas eu tinha que manter o controle, não poderia sair descendo o barraco de tal forma. Me aproximei dos dois. Steve se aproximou de mim e colocou suas mãos sobre meus ombros.

- Pierre Brian, Brian Pierre. – Ele dizia apontando.

Pierre? Eu já odiava aquele garoto. Ele me olhava com um olhar de desdém e ódio, e ambos não estendemos a mão para cumprimentamos.

- Cumprimente-o! – Sussurrou Steve no meu ouvindo.

Estendi minha mão, meio duro e completamente tenso.

- Trouxe minha maleta Brian? Não precisava, Pierre já traz as ferramentas mais que necessárias. Alem de eu quase não usá-las mais.

- Ah...Então vou embora...

- Ta ok, te vejo mais tarde. – Ele disse piscando pra mim e sorrindo.

Sempre tive ciumes bobo de Steve,mas naquele dia eu queria esganar aquele tal de Pierre.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Track 13 - Nem tudo é exatamente como deveria ser.**

Os dias se passaram e Steve passou a falar de Pierre durante nossas refeições e os poucos momentos que tínhamos juntos. Estávamos bem empregados, com salários bem satisfatórios, penúltimo ano de faculdade, não havíamos encontrado Akemi nenhuma vez e ambos tínhamos carro. Porem as coisas ainda não estavam totalmente confortáveis pra mim, era só Steve tocar no nome do tal assistente que eu sentia um ciúme doentio. Eu não havia mais visto Pierre e preferia assim, sentia que se o encontrasse de novo eu acabaria saindo aos socos com ele. Eu estava preparando o jantar quando Steve chegou, ouvi barulhos na porta.

- Oi amor... – Ele disse me agarrando por trás e me dando um beijo.

Steve era um anjo, era tão carinhoso, atencioso e dedicado. Nunca estava de mal humor e sempre me tratava de maneira exclusiva. Ele não era do tipo gentil, sempre foi na dele, mas comigo não, comigo era sempre um amor.

- Oiiiii, fiz lasanha!

- Hum! To morrendo de fome! – Ele disse se sentando a mesa.

- Que bom, tem suco de laranja quer?

- Quero sim!

- Foi a Dona Thereza que me deu, ela é um amor não é? Me trouxe varias frutas da feira, eu não tenho tempo de ir buscar.

Dona Thereza era uma senhora de idade, minha vizinha. Era uma pessoa incrível, muito simpática vivia me trazendo bolos, doces e frutas. Aos poucos me apeguei aquela senhora tão carismática.

- Ah sim, ela é. Falando nisso hoje Pierre levou um bolo de laranja delicioso!

- Hmm

- Foi ele mesmo que fez, ele manja muito na cozinha Brian!

- Sei...

- Ele disse que quer ser cozinheiro, e só está estagiando pra ganhar dinheiro com o curso que fez de mecânica.

- Entendo...

- Ele daria um bom cozinheiro!

- TA STEVE!

- Que foi?

- Você só fala desse maldito pirralho! Que saco!

- Esta...Esta com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes Steve? Eu to cansado! Não tem um dia que você não fale dele, parece que não consegue tirá-lo da cabeça, algo assim!

- Brian...- Ele disse com tom ameaçador. Mas eu não estava nem ai, estava cheio e acabei falando tudo...Até o que não devia.

- Vocês estão tendo algo? Ele sabe que você é gay? Sabe que mora comigo, que namora comigo?! Sabe que você pertence a mim?!

- Só disse que dividíamos o apê...Eu...Eu não contei a ele, acho que...

- Você não disse sobre nós? Porque?

- Brian...Ninguém na empresa sabe, as pessoas são preconceituosas!

- E DAÍ STEVE? TO POUCO ME LICHANDO PRA ESSAS 'PESSOAS'!

- Não seja ignorante Brian!

- IGNORANTE? VOCÊ NÃO ME ASSUME PRA NINGUEM! COM CERTEZA ESTA ENVOLVIDO COM ESSA FRANCES BARATO.

- Brian! Ele tem 17 anos! Acorda!

- VOCÊ NEM SE QUER DEVE ME AMAR MAIS STEVE.

- Brian!

- TO CANSADO DISSO! – Eu disse estressado com tudo batendo a porta do banheiro. Entrei no banho, me sentia confuso. Pensei em tudo que disse a Steve, e me arrependi. Eu tinha um defeito muito grande, de guardar tudo o que sentia, me torno uma bomba relógio que pode explodir a qualquer momento, e foi isso o que aconteceu. Após sair do banho refleti muito em tudo o que fiz, resolvi pedir desculpas a Steve, mas ele já havia saído. Tinha tomado banho na nossa suíte e nem havia terminado de jantar. Me arrumei rápido, eu estava atrasado e desci na garagem pegar meu carro pra ir até a universidade, porém meu carro estava com pouca gasolina e eu não teria tempo de abastecer, tive que ir de táxi. Cheguei atrasado e encontrei Steve na sala, ele nem sequer olhou pra mim, estava distante, pensativo. Durante o intervalo ele ficou em silencio, era obvio que estava chateado comigo eu havia duvidado dele, fui idiota, de novo...Alem de errar eu não conseguia lhe pedir desculpas. Voltamos para a sala e a galera estava na maior agitação, eu ficava apenas observando Steve, ele estava mal humorado. De repente todo mundo se calou e um professor diferente entrou na sala. Eu não acreditei no que vi.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Akemi, sou o novo professor. – Ele disse tirando os óculos e olhando diretamente pra mim.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Track 14 – Um novo amigo, ou alem disso?**

Eu comecei a tremer ao vê-lo, sentia calafrios ao ouvir sua voz e tinha uma péssima lembrança dele. Steve o encarava friamente, era possível perceber como ele o odiava apenas pelo seu olhar. Eu não estava agüentando, estava sufocado dentro daquela sala.

-...Fiz uma longa viagem ao Japão e me formei para dar aulas em faculdade, exatamente nessa área...- Ele dizia me olhando fixamente.

Levantei a mão e apontei para a porta discretamente, queria ir ao banheiro para apenas sair daquela sala por alguns instantes. Ele apenas sorriu e eu fui direto ao banheiro. Eu estava tão preocupado com tudo, arrependido por umas coisas, confuso com outras, eu estava simplesmente perdido. Acabei deixando cair uma lagrima, seguida de outras que foram logo se transformando em um choro. Fui lavar o rosto enquanto percebi que alguém me observava.

- Algum problema Brian...?

Olhei e percebi que o garoto que me chamava me conhecia, e o seu rosto não me era estranho.

- Ah...Umas coisas...

- Não se lembra de mim não é? Sou o Oliver...

- Ah...Desculpa-me...Ando com a cabeça tão cheia que...

- Tudo bem. Eu estava doente e fiquei muitos dias sem vir as aulas, acho que por isso você não se lembrou de mim. – Ele sorria radiantemente.

- Mas já melhorou não é?

- Ah, to ótimo...Mudando de assunto...Você não quer conversar, esta meio pra baixo...

- Desculpa Oliver...Mas acho que você não entenderia...Não sou igual às outras pessoas...

- Ninguém é Brian...Vamos me conte.

Eu estava me sentindo tão preso que contei tudo a Oliver, tudo mesmo. Contei que era gay, contei que me envolvi com Akemi, desabafei, em lagrimas e disse tudo o que estava me magoando. Oliver me deu um abraço longo, ficamos minutos abraçados enquanto eu desabava em choro em seus ombros.

- Me Desculpa...Eu...

- Tudo bem...- Ele sorria. Oliver era tão calmo, carinhoso e atencioso. Me ouviu cada minuto, me aconselhou e estava sempre sorrindo pra mim.

Conversamos um pouco mais, Oliver me contou que fazia publicidade, e que estava sofrendo com uma doença. Mas eu estava tão pra baixo que nem lhe perguntei sobre sua vida, apenas falei sobre meus problemas. Nem vimos à hora passar e aquela aula já havia acabado.

- Nossa, tocou o sinal! Tenho que voltar pra aula.

- Eu também!

- Até mais Brian...Converse com seu namorado como te falei...

- Ah, ta...Oliver...

- Oi?

- Obrigado!

Oliver ficou alguns instantes me olhando, parecia admirado ou algo do tipo. Voltei para a sala e Akemi já não estava mais lá. Acompanhei a aula na expectativa de ir embora e conversar com Steve. Logo que o sinal tocou fui desesperadamente na direção de Steve, ele me olhava furioso, mas antes o professor me chamou.

- Brian, antes de sair venha ate aqui.

Fui até a mesa do professor para falar sobre um trabalho que havia esquecido de entregar e logo que voltei meus olhos para a sala ninguém estava lá, nem Steve.

Sai pelos corredores o procurando, mas quando cheguei ao estacionamento quase não havia carros lá. Lembrei-me que eu havia vindo de táxi, como eu ia voltar pra casa?!

Sentei-me num canto e liguei no celular de Steve que apenas chamava. Minutos se passaram e o estacionamento estava completamente vazio, céus eu teria que dormir ali?! Abaixei minha cabeça e chorei ainda mais, eu estava entrando em desespero. Nossa faculdade ficava numa rodovia bem distante da cidade, e não passava ônibus por ali. Porque Steve saiu sem falar comigo? Ceus ele estava tão bravo, muito alem do que eu imaginava já estava voltando a ser arrogante. Estava muito frio, e eu estava cansado, com medo,triste e tudo o que queria era conversar com Steve.

De repente uma moto se aproximou, e eu não reconheci quem era o motociclista. Ele tirou o capacete e disse:

- Quer uma carona...Meu garoto?

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Track 15 – Nem a neve não pode congelar um coração que ama.**

Era Akemi, me assustei e entrei em pânico. Não havia ninguém no estacionamento escuro, e a neve ia nos cobrindo aos poucos.

- O mundo dá voltas não acha? Venha, suba.

- Não, obrigado.

- Brian...Prefere congelar nesse frio a aceitar uma carona minha?

- Eu não confio em você.

- Estou sendo gentil, venha. – Ele dizia sorrindo.

- Não!

- Sabe que vai morrer se continuar nesse frio, já esta tremendo...

Eu não tinha saída, tinha que subir na garupa daquele maldito. Fiquei em pé e comecei a pensar se deveria ou não, logo meu celular tocou.

- Brian?? – Dizia Steve do outro lado. Graças a Deus.

- Steve...

- Brian aonde você ta? Porque o seu carro ta na garagem?!

- Eu...Eu vim de...De...Táxi...- Eu dizia tremendo muito.

- Brian, você está aonde? Perguntava Steve desesperado do outro lado. Enquanto Akemi apenas observava.

- Estou no...Esta...Estacionamento...Da...Facul...dade...

-...

- Steve? Steve?

Steve havia desligado, era obvio que ele estava vindo me buscar. Estava um frio muito intenso e eu nem sequer estava bem agasalhado.

- Vai subir, ou não...Meu garoto?

- Não! Meu namorado esta vindo me buscar. – Eu disse me sentando.

- Steve?

- Sim!

Akemi me olhou com ódio por alguns instantes e arrancou com a moto. Fiquei esperando Steve, mas acabei desmaiando. A temperatura do meu corpo estava muito baixa.

Acordei em um hospital com Steve segurando minhas mãos e olhando com seus olhos azuis pra mim, eu havia me esquecido como eram lindos.

- Se sente melhor?

- Sim...

- Me deixou preocupado Brian!

- Desculpa...

- Sabe que te amo...Quando vi seu carro na garagem do nosso apartamento entrei em pânico.

Eu apenas o olhava, aquele que eu amava, aquele com quem eu comecei a viver e queria morrer.

- Vocês são irmãos? – Perguntou um medico.

- Não somos...

- Somos namorados. – Disse Steve me interrompendo e com uma das mãos sobre a minha.

- Ok, você poderia ir assinar a ficha na recepção?

O tal medico não havia demonstrado nenhum susto ou preconceito com a resposta de Steve, ele ignorou totalmente o que ele disse.

- Como é seu nome Doutor?

- Ah...Desculpe-me, onde estão meus modos. Sou o Dr. Ben e você ? – Ele disse estendendo a mão para Steve.

- Sou Steve e este é Brian.

- Você chegou tão preocupado com Brian nos braços que me deixou em pânico também! Nem me lembrei das formalidades.

- Pois é...- Ele disse antes de sair da sala. se sentou ao meu lado e começamos a conversar.

- Como se sente?

- Bem, só meu peito que esta doendo muito.

- Brian...Você pode ter pneumonia.

- Eu imaginava.

- Quando chegou estava congelando, mas um pouco e teria uma hipotermia.

-...Mas eu vou ficar bem?

- Vai sim! Assim que sair os exames saberemos o que você tem Brian...Normalmente nós médicos damos esse tipo de noticia ao acompanhante...Mas Steve estava tão nervoso, ainda está...Tivemos que acalmá-lo.

- Ele é assim mesmo. – Eu disse enquanto sorria.

- Bom, agora tenho um trabalho pra você meu jovem, descanse!

- Ok, muito obrigado Doutor!

Apesar de toda aquela bagunça eu não estava preocupado com minha saúde. Estava feliz porque Steve me amava e provava isso incondicionalmente a cada dia. Sem querer fizemos as pazes. Os exames saíram e por sorte eu não estava com nada, tive que ficar um dia em observação e faltei ao emprego e a faculdade naquela sexta.

- É muito surpreendente que você não tenha absolutamente nada!

- Que bom!

- Mas vai ter que ficar um dia em observação Brian.

Obriguei Steve a não fazer o mesmo, ele não deveria perder o dia de trabalho e de aula por minha causa. Mas ele era tão preocupado comigo que mesmo assim pediu a Dona Thereza que me fizesse companhia no hospital. Conversamos muito, ela como sempre me contava historias sobre sua vida, era viúva e não tinha filhos. Me alertou a nunca mais ficar no frio, ela era como uma mãe pra mim. No dia seguinte logo pela manhã Steve venho me buscar e também Dona Thereza que acabou dormindo no hospital comigo. Mesmo sendo uma senhora de idade ela era tão dedicada a ponto de se submeter a dormir num sofá por minha causa, ela havia ficado preocupada e logo que chegamos em casa ela disse que ficaria cuidando de mim na minha casa.

- Dona Thereza muito obrigado, muito mesmo! Mas a senhora deve descansar agora.

- É isso mesmo Dona Thereza, pode deixar que eu assumo agora!

- Então esta bem meus queridos, bom dia e melhoras Brian, vê se não faz esforço meu filho.

Era sábado e Steve estava fazendo um café da manhã para nós, estava me mimando novamente. Eu estava deitado na cama meio às cobertas assistindo Televisão, quando ele entrou com uma bandeja no quarto.

- Ai que delicia, to morrendo de fome!

- Coma tudo mesmo, você ta fraquinho. Falando nisso Brian você emagreceu depois que começou a trabalhar e a estudar, cadê os seus músculos?

- É verdade...Fiquei magrelo.

- Meu magrelo...- Ele disse me dando um selinho.

Comi tudo e Steve foi lavar a louça e quando voltou se deitou comigo me abraçando.

- Não tenho nada com Pierre e vou procurar não ficar falando dele. Mas entenda que somos apenas amigos, pelo menos é apenas isso que me interessa nele. Eu amo você e não ele.

- Steve, me desculpa...Fui estúpido, como sempre...

- Isso já foi, o que importa agora é que eu vou passar o sábado aqui agarradinho com você.

- Você é muito fofo, que saco! - Eu disso sorrindo corado.

- Queria casar com você...

- Já é como se fossemos casados...

- Queria viver com você pra sempre...

- Mas nós vamos...

- Não vamos Brian...

- Como não Steve?

- Não...Não sabemos se vamos...A vida...

- Não seja pessimista. Nós vamos e pronto! Preciso te contar algo...

- O que é?

- Você viu que Akemi é um dos nossos professores?

- Aquele desgraçado! Mas o que tem isso? É só não falarmos com ele que estará tudo bem.

- Ele não é só nosso professor Steve...

- Como assim?

- Ele também é nosso vizinho.

- Vizinho? Isso é impossível! Eu nunca encontrei com ele!

- Mas eu já...Acho que ele não costuma sair de casa, deve ficar estudando, corrigindo trabalhos esse tipo de coisa, por isso não vimos ele...

- Mas como assim Brian? Você o viu? E porque diabos não me contou?

- Porque...Tínhamos acabo de fazer as pazes, fiquei com medo de arrumar briga e...

- Nunca mais me esconda nada!

- Desculpe...Ele também me ofereceu uma carona no estacionamento aquele dia...

- Serio? Que lazarento! Mas fico feliz...

- Feliz?

- Feliz por você ter quase morrido...Mas não ter aceitado.

Nós beijamos e ficamos abraçados à manhã toda, um ano se passou e a nossa rotina continuava. Estávamos já no ultimo ano e nunca mais brigamos. Trocamos de carro, subimos de cargo e estavamos ganhando muito dinheiro na empresa. Encontramos Akemi algumas vezes pelos corredores, raras vezes, mas Steve apenas o olhava e eu o ignorava. Já na faculdade evitavamos ao maximo de falarmos com ele, porem ele ficava sempre me encarando e Steve ficava irritado com isso, mas como tinhamos apenas uma aula na semana com ele, aos poucos fomos não dando mais importância. Mas apesar disso uma coisa estava me incomodando. Steve andava meio pra baixo, e eu não conseguia entender o porque. Comecei a pensar e lembrei que desde daquele dia em que Steve brigou com seu irmão Thomas nunca mais havia ligado ou dado noticias, e Steve como estava muito magoado e zangado com ele também nunca o procurou, resolvi ligar em seu celular, afinal a namorada dele estava grávida quando nos mudamos o filho dele já devia ter nascido, Steve deveria fazer as pazes com Thomas alem de irmãos eles eram melhores amigos. Liguei para Thomas e tive uma longa conversa com ele, disse que era necessário que eles fizessem as pazes e que ele poderia vir almoçar em nossa casa qualquer dia. Apesar de ficar meio inseguro ele concordou, mas disse que eu teria que conversar com Steve antes. Esse era o grande problema.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Track 16 - Noticia ruim**

Algumas semanas se passaram depois que telefonei para Thomas e durante um almoço em casa com Steve resolvi tocar no assunto.

- Steve...

- Oi amor.

- Sabe...Eu tava pensando...Assim nada demais...Mas seu irmão...

- O que tem ele?!

- Calma...Só acho que vocês deveriam se entender. Já se passaram anos...

- Melhor não Brian.

- Porque?

- Meu irmão nunca me procurou e se entregou de corpo e alma a aquela namorada dele. Vendeu um patrimônio nosso para satisfazer as vontades daquela garota.

- Mas Steve vocês são irmãos!

- E daí?

Custava-me convencer Steve, ele alem de teimoso era orgulhoso. Mas depois de muito dialogo consegui domar a fera.

- Steve todo mundo merece uma segunda chance!

- Não Brian!

- Se até a mim você foi capaz de dar uma oportunidade...Porque não ao seu irmão?

-...

- Eu liguei pra ele semanas atrás e ele disse que queria te ver e que tinha muitas coisas pra conversar.

- Você ligou pra ele? Brian!

- Liguei Steve, vocês DEVEM fazer as pazes! Alem disso, ele parecia tão pra baixo...

- Tá,tá! Liga para aquela mula e chama ele pra vir aqui em casa.

- Serio?

- Anda logo amor, antes que eu mude de idéia.

Liguei para Thomas naquele mesmo instante e o convidei para vir almoçar conosco no próximo sábado. Thomas parecia estar muito feliz ao telefone com a noticia de que Steve queria fazer as pazes.

A semana se foi e já era sábado. Preparei um almoço caprichoso e logo a companhia tocou e Steve resolveu abrir a porta. Era Thomas com seu filho no colo. Steve o abraçou por minutos e eles choraram um ao ombro do outro. Conversamos por horas e Steve estava com um sorriso perfeito, acho que eu havia realizado um favor enorme a ele. O filho de Thomas era muito lindo, tinha os cabelos bem loiros como o da mãe e os olhos azuis como o do pai, e ele lembrava muito Steve, seu nome era Peter e ele estava com 1 ano de idade. Passei a maior parte do tempo brincando com Peter enquanto Steve e Thomas conversaram. De repente Steve perguntou sobre a mulher de Thomas e logo o assunto chamou minha atenção.

- Nossa, o Brian esta cozinhando muito melhor!

- É de uns tempos pra cá ele tem inventado varias coisas deliciosas!

- Ele devia cursar gastronomia.

- Ah Thomas, você sabe que meu negocio mesmo é na mecânica! Eu e Steve ainda vamos abrir uma oficina só nossa!

- Como meu sobrinho é lindo!

- Uma graça né Steve?

- Meu tesouro...

- Mudando de assunto...E sua mulher não quis vir?

- Steve...Ela me abandonou logo que Peter nasceu...

- Nossa...

- Sumiu, caiu no mundo. Disse que era muito nova pra ser dona de casa.

- Mas que absurdo!

- Mas Thomas como você ta se virando?

- Tá difícil Brian...Tive que reduzir minha carga horária e to ganhando muito pouco...Metade do meu salário vai no aluguel, a outra metade vai pro Peter a escolinha dele é muito cara e...

- Aluguel? Pode parando! Que tal vir morar aqui?

Steve me olhou assustado.

- É não é má idéia.

- Ah Steve...

- Decidido, você vem pra cá! Tem um quarto sobrando mesmo!

- Melhor não Brian...Vocês estudam uma criança só estaria atrapalhando e...

- Sem desculpas Thomas, o Brian ama criança,não viu que ele ta grudado com o Peter a horas. – Disse Steve rindo.

- É isso mesmo, você vai vir morar conosco e ponto!

- Nem...Sei como agradecer. Fiz tantas burradas Steve você...

- Já foi Thomas, já foi.

Thomas passou a morar conosco e Peter ficava cada horário com cada um de nós, achamos melhor não contratar uma babá e nós mesmos cuidarmos dele. De manhã era eu quem o mimava enquanto Thomas trabalhava, depois eu ia pro trabalho quando Steve voltava e cuidada de Peter até Thomas chegar e irmos pra faculdade a noite. Meses se passaram e Peter ia crescendo cada vez mais lindo, e apesar da rotina eu estava amando a vida que estava levando. Oliver virou meu melhor amigo e sempre me ligava o que deixava Steve louco de ciúmes. Alias Steve e eu estávamos cada vez mais apaixonados e eu o amava demais.

Os dias foram se passando e Steve queria presentear Thomas com uma moto que ele tanto desejava a meses,já que seu aniversario estava próximo. Steve lhe deu a moto em seu aniversario e eu fiz um bolinho delicioso, comemoramos, bebemos, rimos e nos divertimos. Thomas disse que aquele era um dos melhores dias de sua vida e Steve sorria sem parar.

Na faculdade Akemi sentia um ciúmes incontrolável de nós, estávamos sempre mais apaixonados e isso o incomodava. Mas nada que ele dizia ou fazia mudava o que sentíamos um pelo outro.

A vida se torna algo impressionante, durante anos sofri e não fui feliz quando morava com meu pai. Conheci Steve e me descobri, não só como gay, mas como ser humano. Ele além de meu namorado, o amor da minha vida era também um professor que me ensinou a viver.

Nos declarávamos incansavelmente, transávamos quase todos os dias e éramos muito felizes.

Numa manha de sábado Thomas foi como de costume fazer hora extra na empresa em que trabalhava e eu me dispus a cuidar de Peter enquanto Steve descansava. Eu estava dando banho em Peter quando Steve entrou no banheiro.

- Bom dia amor. – Ele disse me beijando na testa enquanto eu esfregava Peter.

- Bom dia!

- E você coisa mais fofa do tio.

O telefone tocou e Steve foi atender.

- Quem é Steve? Se for a Dona Thereza diga a ela que ainda não fiz o bolo.

-...

- Steve?

-...

Fiquei assustado, Steve não me respondia e apenas um silencio dominava. Peguei a toalha, enrolei Peter e fui até a sala, onde encontrei Steve de cabeça baixa, com as mãos no rosto,sentado no sofá, em lagrimas soluçando de chorar.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Track 17 – Tragédia**

- Steve?!!

Senti muito medo,Steve não me respondia e Peter chorava em meus braços sem qualquer razão. Parecia um pesadelo, me senti perdido e tinha certeza que algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo.

- Brian... – Steve disse erguendo seu rosto em lagrimas,falando pausadamente.

- Sim!

- Meu irmão...Meu irmão...Ele...

- O que aconteceu Steve?

- Ele bateu com a moto...

- BATEU? Ai meu Deus?! E ele ta bem?

- Ele esta na UTI...

- Em que hospital, vamos vê-lo!

- Brian...Ele esta em coma...

Abracei Steve com Peter no colo, Steve parecia uma criança e chorava sem -me lembrar de quando sua mãe morreu, os soluços de dor eram os mesmos. Steve sempre sofria, teve uma vida cheia de luta e perdas. Queria que aquilo apenas não tivesse acontecido, que Thomas estivesse bem.

- Olha Steve...Um coma é algo que só o tempo pode responder se tudo ficará bem...Não chora, por favor. Parte minha alma vê-lo assim.

Steve chorou por minutos, horas e permaneceu dias depressivo, Peter chorava todas as noites por falta do pai, e nós faltamos a faculdade na semana toda por causa de Peter,afinal não tínhamos com quem deixá-lo. Fomos ao hospital todos os dias, a igreja,rezamos,imploramos para que Deus não levasse Thomas.

Depois de uma semana do acidente Steve estava no hospital com Thomas e eu em casa cuidando de Peter. Como se costume nos ultimas dias ele entrou calado, mas sua expressão era diferente, era de derrota.

- Alguma novidade? – Perguntei dando papinha a Peter.

- Thomas teve...Teve morte cerebral.

Foi um choque. Steve já não tinha mais lagrimas e apenas foi para o nosso quarto, em silêncio.

No domingo fomos velar Thomas, foi o dia mais triste da minha vida, carreguei Peter no colo frente ao caixão que estava seu pai, por alguns instantes sentia que Thomas estava ali presente é como se sua alma vagasse para ver como estava seu filho. Num silencio profundo onde vários amigos se despediam de Thomas, Peter começou a olhar fixamente para o caixão, apontou para o mesmo, virou-se pra mim e disse sua primeira palavra.

- Papai.

Chorei de pena, o que seria de Peter agora? Sua mãe o abandonou, seu pai faleceu, céus, tudo o que eu tinha em mente era que Peter viveria comigo e com Steve.

Alguns dias após o ocorrido Steve ainda permanecia deprimido, mas ainda sim voltava a conversar comigo, brincava e cuidava de Peter na sala quando Dona Thereza bateu na porta, eu abri e a recebemos. Aquela senhora já muito vivida disse-nos que devíamos voltar à faculdade, e que cuidaria de Peter para nós. Foi como um anjo, na verdade era o que ela era. Por varias vezes me viu de mãos dadas com Steve e nunca se mostrou nos ajudava com o que podia. Antes de sair,ela se virou para Steve e disse:

- Meu querido, sei o quanto é doloroso perder alguém, mas saiba que todos nós vamos morrer, e que tudo aquilo que nos é tirado de alguma forma é compensado.

- ...

- Viva sua vida com o Brian, sejam felizes.

Semanas se passaram, e estávamos revezando com Dona Thereza para cuidarmos de Peter. Numa noite de quinta-feira a companhia tocou. Naquele dia Steve estava mais sorridente, estávamos muito focados nos estudos,trabalho e na educação de Peter, que já estava aprendendo a falar. Me dirigi até a porta e quando abri vi um senhor engravatado desconhecido.

- Pois não?

- Boa noite, sou do conselho uma denuncia.

Conselho tutelar? Denuncia?Me assustei imediatamente! A primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça era de tirarem Peter de meus braços, aquela criança que já era meu filho,alias meu e de Steve.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Track 18 - A troca pela felicidade**

- Será que posso entrar?

- Ah sim,claro.

Aquele senhor de meia idade era arrogante e observava nosso apartamento com olhar de desprezo. Peter estava brincando com Steve no tapete e no mesmo instante em que o conselheiro entrou Steve se levantou.

- Posso me sentar?

- Sente-se. – Disse Steve já suspeitando.

- Vou fazer algumas perguntas. Primeiro de tudo quem é o responsável pela criança?

- Sou eu. – Respondeu Steve rapidamente.

- Quantas pessoas moram aqui?

- Nós três.

- Apenas vocês?

- Sim.

- O que esse rapaz é de você? – Perguntou o conselheiro me apontando.

- É meu namorado. – Steve respondeu sem hesitar

- Namorado?

- Sim.

- Então, vocês são homossexuais? – Ele perguntou com uma cara de nojo.

- Somos.

- A criança é seu sobrinho?

- Exato.

- E a mãe?

- Esta abandou-o quando meu irmão ainda era vivo.

O conselheiro permaneceu alguns instantes calado e logo nos disse o que mais temíamos.

- Bom, a denuncia venho de um vizinho. Disse que vocês eram um mal incentivo para o garoto. Achei que fosse trote, porem é estranho. Você não deu satisfações à justiça que estava criando essa criança com um outro rapaz que por ventura é seu namorado. Terei que levar isso adiante.

- Adiante como? – Perguntei já alterado.

- Adiante, num tribunal.

Era um absurdo! Peter era sobrinho de Steve e estávamos cuidando dele com o maior amor e carinho. Não era justo que fosse nos tirado por um motivo tão fútil! Eu amava aquela criança.

- Mas porque? O que fizemos?

- Procurem um advogado. – Ele disse se levantando.

- O que?

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça a guarda é de vocês...A Guarda provisóé mais.

Steve logo se alterou, bateu a porta logo que o conselheiro saiu, enquanto eu abraçava Peter e chorava com medo de perdê-lo.

- Você viu a cara que ele fez quando eu disse que éramos homossexuais?

- Vi...Ele quer tirar Peter de nós Steve...

- Ele é um homofobico! Desgraçado, ele não vai tirar Peter de nós! – Disse Steve alterado.

Alguns dias se passaram e Steve ficou de procurar um bom advogado, não podíamos perder Peter ele seria levado para a Casa do Menor junto a crianças que foram abandonadas...porque diabos não podíamos simplesmente amá-lo?!

Numa terça a noite Steve chegou decepcionado. Disse que havia contratado um advogado, e que ele havia avaliado o caso.

- Brian...Ele disse que erramos seriamente. Que o correto seria que justificássemos a justiça que estávamos cuidando de Peter e tambem sob que condições ou então adotá-lo. Assim o conselheiro viria em casa e tudo estaria certo. Dessa maneira que fizemos vem a crer que queríamos ocultar que estávamos cuidando de Peter...

- Que saco...Droga...

- Nossa! Brian! Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que merda a audiência é daqui 1 semana!

-...

- Brian?

- Steve...Tudo aconteceu rápido mesmo...- Eu disse deixando escorrer uma lagrima.

- Não chora meu amor. – Steve disse me abraçando, era tão confortável.

- Perai , quando o conselheiro chegou...Ele disse da denuncia...Céus! Eu me esqueci Steve, alguém denunciou!

- Eu nem me lembrei! Quem será o vizinho desgraçado que fez isso?!

- Papai!

- É O PETER?

- Papaaaaai

- Ai meu Deus, ele disse Pai de novo? Ele nunca mais havia dito!

- Cadê ele Brian?

- Ta no berço, lá no quarto!

Ele era lindo, um anjo. Ficamos minutos olhando Peter no berço nos chamando de papai. A ultima vez foi no enterro de Thomas, mas ele nunca havia nos chamado de pai ainda mais daquela maneira, foi simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Amor, a comida ta no microondas?

- Ta sim, come logo e vamos voar pra faculdade. Vou levar o Peter na Dona Thereza enquanto você come.

- Tchau meu amor! – Disse Steve acenando para Peter

Fui até a casa da Dona Thereza e deixei Peter la como de costume, ele a adorava. Peter disse 'bolo' era o que ele sempre dizia ao vê-la. Assim que me despedi e me dirigia até meu apartamento avistei Akemi parado na porta de seu apartamento sorrindo pra mim.

- Posso falar com você um minuto?

- Não, muito obrigado.

- Mesmo quando o assunto é...O Peter?

Peter? Estava claro! Havia sido Akemi, ele havia nos denunciado.Não sei como não suspeitei, era obvio. Ele por alguma razão queria me prejudicar em tudo.

- O que você quer? Droga porque não nos deixa em paz!

- Vem mais perto...

Me aproximei lentamente.

- Mais... – Ele dizia sorrindo de braços cruzados.

Me pegou pelo braço me puxando para dentro de seu apartamento,fechou a porta e me jogando contra a mesma. Puxando meu cabelo e passando seu rosto pelo meu pescoço.

- Que saudades desse cheiro...

Colocava uma das mãos por dentro da camisa, quando interrompi lhe empurrando.

- PARE! Não sou idiota a ponto de repetir o mesmo erro...Droga Akemi...O que quer pra me deixar em paz? – Perguntei quase em lagrimas.

- O que quero? Bem...Você!

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Track 19 - Um passo da felicidade.**

Penúltimo capitulo

- Me quer?

Aquilo foi uma facada. Akemi estava sendo cruel, vivia interferindo em minha vida e tudo o que queria era apenas eu? O que levava alguém a tudo isso? Amor? Não, amor não fere, não machuca, aquilo era possessão! Akemi me queria de qualquer maneira, a qualquer custo. O preço era a infelicidade da minha família. Porem, se eu me entregasse a ele Steve poderia ficar com Peter...Droga o que diabos vou fazer? Eu amo Steve e amo Peter!

- Sim, eu te amo.

- Isso não é amor!

- É sim Brian...- Ele sorria e colocava as mãos na porta, me olhava esperando uma resposta.

- Não posso abandonar Steve...

- Eu não estou pedindo isso.

- Como assim? Akemi seu maldito, porque você faz isso! Droga!

- Eu já falei Brian...Tudo o que eu quero é você.

- Quer me obrigar a ficar com você!

- Não estou te obrigando.

- A resposta é não ok! EU AMO STEVE, ENTENDA!

- Você quem sabe Brian, perderá o pequeno Peter.

-...

Empurrei Akemi e sai correndo até meu apartamento, respirei fundo e permaneci pensativo. Logo apareceu Steve de toalha na sala.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa amor? Você ta meio pálido...

- Nada Steve...Nada...

- Tem certeza?

- Steve...Me abraça, diz que me ama!

- Brian? – Disse Steve se aproximando preocupado.

- Eu te amo,muito, você sabe disso. Daria minha vida por você! – Ele sussurrava enquanto me abraçava.

- Eu te amo tanto...prometa que vai estar sempre comigo!

- Eu prometo...O que deu em você? Esta estressado? Quer...Que eu te acalme? – Perguntava Steve beijando meu pescoço e soltando a sua toalha.

- Temos que ir a faculdade...- Eu dizia enquanto o arranhava pelas costas ao sentir seus beijos e mordidas em meu pescoço.

- Te amo. – Dizia Steve deitando-me no tapete sobre mim.

- Vamos, penetre.

- Brian?

- Quero te sentir Steve.

- Assim você me deixa mais excitado! – Ele dizia tirando toda a minha roupa e deslizando suas mãos pelo meu corpo, enquanto eu o puxava.

- Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... – Dizia Steve consecutivamente, olhando pra mim com seus olhos azuis que iluminavam minha vida.

- Me perdoa...

- Pelo que?

- Por não merecer...o seu amor.

- Você merece...Pare com isso...

Eu havia decidido, me entregaria a Akemi em troca da felicidade de Peter e Steve.

No dia seguinte procurei Akemi logo de manhã assim que Steve saiu para trabalhar, com Peter nos braços toquei a campanhia do seu apartamento.

- Sabia que viria. Entre.

- Eu aceito, retire a denuncia.

- Não será assim tão fácil, há um preço a se pagar.

Peter começou a chorar inesperadamente, sem motivo algum. Parecia temer Akemi.

- Eu sei...

- Venha sozinho amanha de manhã, e eu retirarei a denuncia.

- Não pode ser agora?

- Nossa, esta tão ansioso assim?

- Não seja estúpido!

Levei Peter ate a casa da Dona Thereza, a qual ficou surpresa por eu deixar Peter tão cedo em sua casa. Retornei a casa de Akemi,entrei e me sentei no sofá. Ele fechou a porta e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Agora, você é meu.

-...

- Você me odeia?

- Sim, muito! Te odeio mais que tudo na minha vida!

-...

- Vá embora.

- O que? Você me faz chantagem e depois simplesmente me manda ir embora?

- Saia! – Disse Akemi...Em lagrimas.

Aquilo era um milagre, alguem tão frio como ele em lagrimas?

Mais alguns dias se passaram e assim como Akemi havia dito, a denuncia foi retirada. Nosso advogado ligou e o que eu pensei que seria o fim de um pesadelo, ainda sim continuava.

- Como assim Steve?

- O advogado disse que a retirada da denuncia ajuda muito, mas mesmo assim ainda teremos que ir a audiência.

- Droga!

- É amanha...

- AMANHA?

- Sim, se esqueceu?

- Céus...Que Deus nós ajude a não perder Peter, caso contrario não sei o será de mim...

Amanhece, eu mal havia conseguido dormir, nos arrumamos e fomos direto ao fórum, me sentei e logo o juiz entrou, me senti como um condenado, um fora da lei. Ele me encarava como se eu tivesse cometido algum crime.

A audiência havia começado e o conselheiro estava lá nos olhando. Preconceituoso desgraçado. Fui chamado para responder perguntas do conselheiro, eu tremia. Me levantei e observei Steve com Peter nos braços, abatido quase em lagrimas.

- Bom,vejamos. Sr. Brian, você alguma vez beijou ou acariciou o Sr. Steve as vistas de Peter?

- Não.

- Incentiva Peter a ser homossexual?

- Não.

As perguntas estavam me irritando. Umas mais absurdas que as outras, coisas que eu jamais faria, aquele homem homofobico! Depois de uma serie de perguntas, o juiz finalmente iria dar a sua sentença, eu estava ansioso, desesperado! Tremia de medo e de ansiedade.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

Track 20 - Felicidade Verdadeira - FINAL

Eu estava muito nervoso, e torcendo pra que tudo desse certo. A decisão do juiz foi de que Peter deveria ficar comigo e Steve. Gritei e chorei tanto de alegria e com Peter nos braços Steve soluçava de chorar junto comigo. Algumas semanas se passam depois do ocorrido e tudo estava em perfeita harmonia.

Numa manhã de segunda levei Peter para brincar na piscina e logo subi para dar almoço a ele. Surpreendente encontrei Akemi no corredor, com uma mala. Ele deveria estar indo embora, se mudando? Eu ainda estava cismado com a decisão de Akemi em retirar a tal denuncia e ao cair em lagrimas na minha frente. Ele que era sempre tão sarcástico e nunca demonstrará arrependimento...foi inesperado, eu nem se quer conseguiria imaginar o motivo para tanta mudança repentina. Lá estava ele, com o mesmo sorriso,porém algo estava diferente.

- Vejo que conseguiu o que queria.

- Sim, e talvez...Se você...Não tivesse retirado a...Denuncia...

-...

- Obrigado Akemi.

-...

Ele apenas me olhava, não respondia. Aquilo me assombrava, ele sorria com se fosse uma mascara, como se estivesse ocultando sentimentos e não queria revelá-los a mim.

- Porque fez tudo isso...Sabe você atormentou minha vida...Quase fez com que eu perdesse a pessoa que amo, e o meu filho...

- Não tem porque se discutir mais isso...Brian me perdoe.

- O que?

- Estou voltando pro Japão, te desejo felicidades.

Ele dizia descendo as escadas.

- Espera!

-...?

- Me responda apenas, porque de tudo...Sabe...Tudo isso?

- Porque? Bom...Porque eu te amo mais que tudo, e porque esse mesmo amor que sinto por você...Você sente por Steve...

- Akemi...

- Eu cometi um erro...Alias vários...Achei que se forçasse a me amar...Você me corresponderia...Eu não soube te amar Brian...Eu te desejei demais...

- Mas...

- Brian...Eu sei o quanto te fiz mal...Apenas entenda que fiz tudo por que eu realmente amo você. Vivi uma felicidade falsa a minha vida toda, pensando que tudo o que tinha por você era atração...

- Isso é tão nostálgico...Gostaria de poder amá-lo. Mas meu coração já corresponde à outra pessoa...Como você mesmo disse.

- Seja feliz, com o seu filho e com a pessoa que você ama. – Disse Akemi antes de partir.

Eu nunca mais o vi, mas suas palavras ficaram em minha cabeça. No fim das contas Akemi viveu a adrenalina de amar alguém e não ser correspondido, viveu acreditando estar fazendo o certo, viveu uma felicidade totalmente falsa. A mesma felicidade que eu vivi e que muitas pessoas vivem. As pessoas não se encontram, não descobrem quem são, na verdade nem se quer se conhecem totalmente. A realidade é que a felicidade é aquilo que te faz sorrir, porem não só por hoje, por amanha, e depois, e depois.

Voltei a meu apartamento, preparei o almoço, e os dias voltaram a se passar rápidos. Terminamos a faculdade no maior aperto, mas terminamos. Agora tínhamos mais tempo para Peter. Alguns meses mais tarde abrimos nosso próprio negocio que logo nos rendeu muito dinheiro. A cada dia eu era mais feliz, ouvia um "Te amo" todos os dias de Steve, e um "Papai" de Peter. Minha vida era completa...Alias é completa. Vivos os dias intensamente ao lado das pessoas que mais amo.

Dez anos se passaram, eu e Steve ainda permanecíamos nos amando, a cada dias mais, e mais, e mais...Peter estava com 12 anos, um garoto lindo e maravilhoso que criamos com muita dedicação e amor, desde pequeno Peter sabia sobre a morte de seu pai e o abandono de sua mãe, porem nunca foi rebelde e pouco tocava no assunto. Morávamos no mesmo prédio, as pessoas estavam acostumadas conosco, sabiam que éramos um casal, porem conservados que não se expõem ao preconceito.

Numa noite de sexta, depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho eu e Steve estávamos no quarto conversando sobre o tempo, procurando frios brancos um no outro, coisas de um casal ainda apaixonado. Peter entrou no quarto de repente:

- Pai...

- Oi – Respondemos juntos, como de costume.

- Hoje na escola...A professora estava falando sobre racismo...e preconceito...

- Que interessante filho. – Respondi.

- Pai...Quem gosta de homem é gay, certo?

- Sim filho.

- Vocês são um casal gay, certo?

- Siiim! – Respondi empolgado com a aceitação e tranqüilidade de Peter.

- Mas pai...Tudo mundo gosta da pessoa do outro sexo...

- Todo mundo não filho...Não escolhemos quem amamos, o coração quem manda.

- Pai...Eu acho...Acho só...Que gosto de um garoto...Na escola...Eu queria...Be...Be...Be...Beija-lo...

- AH MEU DEUS!

- Até sem intenção!

- Você criou um monstro amor! - Disse Steve em risos

- Eu Steve? – Eu ria com Steve.

Nunca nos beijávamos na frente de Peter, não queríamos incentivá-lo a nada, queríamos que ele escolhesse o que queria pra si mesmo sozinho. Porem, ele não era bobo e sabia que éramos um casal.

Apesar de tudo, aquela conversa ficou por isso mesmo, Peter se retirou envergonhado e nunca mais quis falar sobre o assunto.

Alguns anos mais tarde, na festa de 15 anos de Peter convidamos vários amigos e comemoramos seu aniversario. Peter era muito extrovertido e simpático,possuía varias amizades e fazia a cabeça das garotas. Apesar disso nunca levará nenhuma namorada pra casa. Ao fim da festa, fui buscar mais salgadinhos na cozinha quando vi uma cena inusitada: Peter estava beijando outro garoto. Fingi que não vi e sai de fininho, porem senti que ele havia percebido minha presença. Corri contar a Steve e ficamos felizes com sua decisão.

Minha vida assim segue, com as pessoas que amo. Comecei como um adolescente desiquilibrado e hoje sou um homem praticamente casado com quem eu amo. Surgiram obstáculos, tentações, deslizes. Mas nada me fez pensar em desistir. O que teria sido de mim sem Steve? Eu nunca encontraria verdadeira felicidade, continuaria vivendo um mundinho bobo. Hoje trabalho durante o dia todo, namoro meu amor durante a noite e ainda tenho tempo pra educar meu filho que lutei tanto para ter ao meu lado. Agora a vida de Peter é que começa, a minha já esta completa, uma felicidade verdadeira.

CONTINUA...!

Sim, continua! A historia não terá mais foco em Brian & Steve e sim em Peter, mas especificamente no NAMORADO de Peter,vou iniciar uma nova fic a partir desse ponto, com muito mais drama e romance,aguardem!


End file.
